Endless Crisis
by Aeris Hikari
Summary: Et si Zack n'avais pas pu faire la mission à Nibelheim et était resté auprés d'Aeris? Novelisation de Compilation of Final Fantasy, l'histoire se réécrit! ZxA CxT
1. Prologue: Une bienheureuse maladresse

Disclaimer : Je n'ai pas créé les personnages, ni les lieux et encor moins le monde de Final fantasy VII, tout appartiens à Square Enix.

Prologue : Une Bienheureuse Maladresse

_Des éclats de rire résonnaient de partout dans la petite église délabrée du Secteur 5. Sous le regard rieur du clone monstrueux d'Angeal, Zack devait à présent subir le rire de la douce Aeris à qui il avait pourtant dit la veille qu'il partait pour une longue mission. Il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir accompagner Sephiroth et Clou… et tout ça pourquoi ? Parce qu'il s'était bêtement cassé le pied. _

« Donc si j'ai bien compris tu arrives à te débarrasser de gros monstres sans problème, tu as vaincu 1000 miliciens de la Shinra en entraînement sans aucune égratignure mais il te suffit de te cogner le pied contre une armoire pour te blesser ?» _résuma Aeris entre deux éclats de rire joyeux_

_La jeune fille avait beau se moquer un peu de Zack, mais, en vérité, elle était juste heureuse qu'il ne parte pas. Etrangement, elle avait eu un mauvais pressentiment en apprenant qu'il devait partir. Elle regarda le plâtre qui empêchait le SOLDAT d'aller accomplir sa mission. Elle avait l'impression que ce petit accident était comme une bénédiction de la planète. Zack pouvait rester avec elle. _

« Et oui… De nos jours on est capable de se soigner avec des Materias en combat, on peut être mis KO et reprendre conscience avec des queues de phénix, on ne craint même plus les empoisonnements mais rien ne marche avec les fractures… Pourtant, crois-moi ! j'en ai vu des vilaines blessures. Arrête de te moquer de moi ! Cette mission était super importante !»

_Quand il y repensait…une mission avec à la fois Sephiroth et Cloud… il ne faisait pas ça tous les jours. Et puis, si on envoyait le grand héro de la Shinra là-bas, ça ne pouvait être qu'important._

_Zack se disait qu'ils devaient être déjà sur le continent Ouest à présent, en route pour Nibelheim. Il se demandait bien comment Cloud allait s'en sortir là bas. Après tout, il était originaire de ce patelin paumé… Il devait y avoir toute sa famille.._

« Vois le bon côté des choses Zack... Tu vas pouvoir m'aider à vendre des fleurs... »

_Zack lança un regard morose à Aeris. Elle ne semblait pas saisir à quel point cette mission était importante pour lui. Il la regarda plus ensuite plus attentivement et ses yeux plongèrent dans les siens. Il se rendit alors compte qu'il avait tord de penser ça. Bien sûr qu'elle savait mais… _

_Il mit machinalement la main sur une de ses poches. Une poche qui renfermait, entre quelques miettes et une pièce de monnaie oubliée, la liste des désirs d'Aeris. Il n'y avait même pas jeté un coup d'œil… Il venait d'y penser… Ca venait de lui sauter aux yeux. Dispensé de travail, il pouvait passer plus de temps avec elle. Au moins une chose positive !_

_Il sorti la liste pendant que la belle jeune fille lui tournait le dos et… il vit non pas 23 petits caprices… mais le tout résumé en un seul._

**Je veux passer plus de temps avec toi**_**.**_

_Zack sourit et rangea le petit papier avant de contempler la douce Aeris. Si c'était tout ce qu'elle voulait de lui, il exaucerait son souhait. Le travail ne risquait pas de l'appeler jusqu'à sa guérison donc c'était l'occasion ou jamais._

« D'accord je vais t'aider. Et cette fois ci les clients ne fuiront pas ! »

_Il se leva du banc sur lequel il était assis, prit ses béquilles et se mit à la hauteur de la jolie fleuriste._

« Allons-y !»_ dit-il, enthousiaste cette fois._

_Depuis sa planque, Tseng ne pouvait qu'avouer en les voyant sortir côte à côte qu'ils formaient un très beau couple…_

_*************************_

**Note de l'auteur :**

C'est dure très dure de réécrire le jeu… Même juste pour une petit scénette comme celle-ci. Je vous rassure, ceci n'est que le premier chapitre. Je compte bien réécrire tout Final Fantasy à partir de là ^^'. J'espère avoir le courage d'aller jusqu'au bout.

Le chapitre est court mais je compte faire cette fic avec de petits chapitres, assez brefs… même si me connaissant je vais finir par craquer et vous pondre un chapitre de 6 pages XD

Dans cette petite intro, je voulais surtout mettre en avant l'ambiance de l'église et les sentiments de Zack… Je trouve ça romantique mais bon ^^' Promis par la suite la fic sera plus sérieuse même si les premiers chapitres seront sans doute consacrés à des petites scénettes plus ou moins romantiques ou au développement de la personnalité des personnage tel que je les ai imaginés dans le jeu.

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas. Bien sûr, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir ! Bisou et à bientôt !


	2. Chapitre 1 : Devenir un Héro

Chapitre 1 : Devenir un Héro

_Tous les jours, Zack allait voir Aeris et passait la journée avec elle. Il a regardait s'occuper des fleurs ou l'aidait à les vendre, faisant plus fuir les clients potentiels qu'autre chose. Il arriva même une ou deux fois qu'il se batte avec un homme qui se serait approché d'Aeris pour des raisons peu honorables qui n'avaient rien à voir avec l'achat d'une fleur. Il ne voulait pas que son amie soit abordée par ce genre de personne. Heureusement, ça n'arrivait pas souvent._

_Zack commençait à penser que la vie dans les taudis n'était pas aussi terrible qu'on voulait bien le croire._

_En fait, la seule chose terrible qu'il devait affronté était la nourriture d'Aeris. La plupart du temps ils mangeaient tous les deux des sandwichs préparés par Elmyra, la mère de la jeune fille, ou alors Zack l'invitait dans un petit restaurant. Mais un jour, Aeris emmena un pique nique préparé par ses soins. Les plats semblaient délicieux en apparence mais quand Zack y goûta… _

_Jamais il n'avait mangé quelque chose d'aussi atroce! Il ne finit de manger son plat que pour faire plaisir à la jeune femme mais, au moment du dessert, après avoir failli se casser les dents sur un cookies, il lui avoua à quel point il avait trouvé ça mauvais._

_Le pauvre Zack mit environ une heure pour convaincre Aeris que ça n'était pas si grave que ça et que, de toute façon, qu'elle cuisine bien ou mal lui était égal. Il lui fit également promettre de ne plus jamais essayer de préparer à manger toute seule… Ou alors d'au moins prendre des cours de cuisine avant._

_Au bout d'un mois, Zack commença vraiment à s'inquiéter pour Cloud et Sephiroth… surtout pour Cloud en fait. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle d'eux, c'était inquiétant. Jamais une mission n'avait duré aussi longtemps. Il savait que Sephiroth pouvait s'en sortir, c'était le meilleur mais Cloud… Il essayait parfois de demander aux Turks s'ils avaient des nouvelles, ils étaient sensés être au courant de tout… Mais rien. Zack retournait alors passer du temps avec sa fleur des taudis._

_Un jour, alors que tout semblait aussi paisible qu'à l'ordinaire, Zack ne trouva pas Aeris dans l'église comme d'habitude… c'était bizarre. Il la chercha partout jusqu'à ce que Tseng s'approche de lui._

« Si tu cherches Aeris, elle n'est pas ici. Elle est au marché du Secteur 5, elle soigne les blessés.»

« Les blessés ? Mais de quoi tu parles ? Aeris va bien au moins ? » _Demanda Zack, mi inquiet mi furieux que Tseng ne lui dise ça que maintenant._

« Oui jamais je n'aurais laissé qui que se soit lui faire du mal. C'est mon travail après tout. Si tu avais pris le temps de regarder le listing des missions ce matin tu aurais vu qu'une alerte aux monstres a été donnée dans le secteur 5. Tu n'es sans doute pas au courant mais l'endroit est particulièrement exposé à ce genre d'invasion. La porte N° 7 de Midgar se trouve tout près de cette église et il n'est pas rare que des monstres arrivent à la franchir. » _Expliqua le Turk._

_Zack n'avait jamais imaginé que les habitants du secteur 5 soient si exposés au danger. Il n'avait pourtant pas vu de monstre, ni Aeris quand il était passé par le marché pour venir. Son cœur rata un battement._

« Tseng tu es sûr que Aeris est au marché ? Je ne l'ai pas vue là-bas » _demanda-t-il, saisi d'un doute_

« Elle est dans une des maisons. Les Turks veillent sur elle, tu n'as pas à te soucier de sa sécurité. »_ Répondit calmement le Wutaïen._

_Zack avait parfois l'impression que rien ne pouvait entailler la carapace de calme du jeune chef des Turks. _

« Bien sûr que si j'ai à me soucier de sa sécurité. Je… Elle est mon amie et je m'inquiète pour elle. Toi tu ne la protèges que par ce que c'est ton job.»

_Tseng lui répondit avec sincérité._

« Tu n'es pas le seul à te soucier d'elle. Mais sache qu'en la protégeant tu risques un jour de devoir quitter le SOLDAT et la Shinra. Etant la dernière Ancienne, il viendra un jour Zack, où Hojo voudra qu'elle revienne dans son labo et alors nous n'aurons plus d'autre choix que de la lui amener. »

_Zack grogna de frustration et baissa le regard. Tseng n'avait pas tord. Il devrait quitter le SOLDAT et perdre sa chance de devenir un héro… Il sentit une main sur son épaule. Il releva la tête et ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux de Tseng._

« Tu devras choisir entre tes rêves et elle. »

_Son rêve… Devenir un héro._

« Si je la protége de toi et de la Shinra… Peut être que je ne pourrais plus être un héro pour le monde entier… Mais je serais son héro à elle. Je la protégerais au péril de ma vie s'il le faut. »

_Tseng regarda le jeune 1ére classe et un sourire imperceptible étira ses lèvres._

« Je te fais confiance alors pour la protéger le cas échéant. » _dit simplement le Wutaïen avant de quitter l'église en ruine._

_**- Aeris… Je te le promets tant que je vivrais je ne laisserais personne te faire du mal. Jamais… - **__Pensa le jeune homme avant de sortir à son tour, suivi du regard par le clone d'Angeal dont le regard semblait plein de fierté._

_*************************_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Ca avance, ça avance, une autre chapitre plein de romantisme tout gnangnan tout plein. Le petit Zack prêt à abandonner ses rêves pour Aeris. Bon encore une fois, il ne se passe rien du tout je suis désolée. L'histoire à propos de Aeris qui cuisine mal me vient du manga Kingdom Hearts où, dans des mini BD on voit pourquoi Léon refuse le thé que lui propose Aeris : par ce qu'il le trouve dégeulasse. Dans une de ces BDs, Léon demande un Soda à la place et Aeris arrive avec du Soda mélangé avec du lait pour que ça soit plus doux ( ce qui donne bien sûr un aspect et un goût atroce à la mixture).

Le chapitre est plus long que le précédant, y en a qui seront contents donc ^^'. Si je continue bien sur la lancée, le prochain chapitre devrait arriver avant la fin de la semaine.

Merci d'avoir lu en tout cas. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bisou et à bientôt !


	3. Chapitre 2: Seuls

Chapitre 2 : Seuls

_Aeris était plus heureuse que jamais. Depuis un mois, une semaine et trois jours, Zack passait toutes ses journées avec elle. Tous les jours, elle revenait chez elle et racontait à sa mère combien elle trouvait Zack merveilleux. Elle voyait dans les yeux rieurs de sa mère que celle-ci avait bien deviné ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui._

_Il était un SOLDAT, il appartenait à la Shinra mais il ne lui ferait jamais de mal, ça elle en était certaine. Il n'était pas comme Tseng qui un jour ou l'autre se verrait obliger d'obéir aux ordres et la ramener dans cet horrible labo. C'était la première fois qu'elle faisait autant confiance à un homme. C'était surtout la première fois qu'elle était amoureuse. Elle avait envie de tout faire pour lui, de lui faire plaisir. Elle avait même tenté de faire la cuisine même si ça avait été un fiasco. Mais elle se promit de demander des cours à sa mère quand Zack devrait reprendre le travail. Elle pourrait bien prendre une petite journée par semaine pour apprendre à cuisiner._

_Mais ça attendrait que Zack n'ait plus beaucoup de temps pour elle. Et elle n'était pas du tout pressée que ça arrive._

_Un matin comme les autres, après avoir aidé sa mère à mettre de l'ordre dans la maison, elle partit comme tous les jours dans son sanctuaire Zack devait l'y rejoindre mais… Elle attendit, attendit… et il ne vint jamais. Aeris était inquiète. Qu'est-ce qui avait bien pu arriver à son ami ? Toute la journée elle attendit, attendit… Et quand vint le soir, il n'était toujours pas venu._

**-Zack… j'espère qu'il ne t'est rien arrivé-**

_Son église lui semblait bien vide sans lui. Même le clone ou le Turk qui la surveillait ne semblaient pas des présences suffisantes pour vaincre son sentiment de solitude. Ce silence, elle voulait entendre la voix de Zack, qu'il se plaigne, qu'il rit, qu'il dise une bêtise. Elle voulait le voir s'agiter comme un chiot impatient incapable de tenir en place…_

_Puis elle pensa au Turk qui la surveillait sans doute. Peut- être saurait-il où était Zack. Encore fallait-il savoir lequel des Turks était là… Et où._

« Hum… toi qui travaille à la Shinra, s'il te plait dis-moi pourquoi Zack n'est pas là. Est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé quelque chose ? »

_Ce fut une voix féminine qui lui répondit._

« Il n'est rien arrivé à Zack, il a juste appris une nouvelle qui l'a bouleversé. »

_Une jeune femme aux cheveux brun/roux sembla sortir de nul part. Elle semblait jeune, environ du même âge qu'Aeris. Elle portait l'uniforme bleu marine des Turks et Aeris devina aisément qu'elle était douée au combat._

« Une nouvelle qui l'a bouleversé ? Qu'a-t-il appris de si terrible ? Et pourquoi n'est-il pas venu me voir j'aurais essayé de lui remonter le morale. Je t'en prie dis moi ce qui se passe. »

_Cissnei soupira. Etait-ce bien à elle d'en parler à l'Ancienne ? Elle en doutait. Mais elle pensait surtout à Zack en ce moment. Elle-même avait essayé de lui parler mais il avait l'air tellement malheureux… Et puis elle était certaine que Zack éprouvait envers la fille qui se trouvait en face d'elle des sentiments bien supérieurs à ceux qui les liaient._

« Il a désormais un point commun avec toi. Il est désormais le dernier SOLDAT 1ère classe. Aujourd'hui a été annoncé la mort de Sephiroth et des deux miliciens qui l'accompagnaient. Zack était très ami avec un de ces miliciens et avec Sephiroth aussi. »

_Aeris frissonna. Zack avait donc perdu ses deux amis. C'était… Il n'y avait pas de mot pour dire à quel point elle était désolée pour lui. Elle aurait tellement aimé être près de lui pour l'aider à surmonter tout ça._

« Comme il est le dernier 1ère classe survivant, il a du voir de nombreux responsables de la Shinra aujourd'hui. Mais je pense qu'il pourra venir te voir demain. »

_Aeris joignit ses mains après les paroles de Cissnei et adressa une prière à la planète._

_Puis elle avança pour sortir de la vieille église délabrée après avoir murmuré un _« Merci » _à la Turk. Mais cette dernière s'adressa une nouvelle fois à elle juste avant qu'elle n'ouvre la double porte de l'édifice._

« Je te fais confiance pour l'aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Tu es celle qu'il aime le plus aujourd'hui… Ne l'abandonne jamais, compris ? »

_Aeris était certaine en cet instant que cette Turk dont elle ignorait le nom éprouvait elle aussi de forts sentiments pour Zack. Elle se sentait un peu triste pour elle. Zack ne semblait pas l'apprécier autant qu'elle. Mais en même temps, Aeris était flattée de savoir que c'était elle que Zack aimait… Malgré les autres._

_Le lendemain, elle demanda à sa mère la permission de pouvoir directement aller voir Zack plutôt que de l'aider à faire le ménage, permission qui lui fut accordée._

_Elle sortit donc de la maison aux premières lueurs du jour pour attendre son compagnon devant le chemin de la gare, dans le marché du Secteur 5. Quand il arriva, la mine défaite, la tête baissée, elle sentit son cœur se serrer. Elle ne voulait pas le laisser seul avec toute cette peine. Sans réfléchir, elle courut dans sa direction et le prit dans ses bras sans se soucier du regard des passants. Elle étreignit Zack avec force et douceur._

« Tu n'es pas seul Zack… Tu n'es pas seul. » _Lui murmura-t-elle, la voix vibrante d'émotion._

_Zack ne réagit pas, comme elle s'y attendait un peu… Jusqu'à ce qu'il étreigne Aeris en retour, faisant rougir la jeune fille. _

« Aeris… »

_Peu importe les gens qui les entouraient, peu importe son image de SOLDAT. Il se mit à pleurer dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait. Il avait besoin d'elle. Il était le seul 1ére Classe restant, elle était la dernière Ancienne… mais ensembles, ils n'étaient plus seuls. _

_*************************_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voici encore un chapitre de fini ! Ca va vite maintenant que s'est lancé. A moins que ça soit le stress des examens qui me donne l'inspiration… et aussi la menace de chatouille de la part de celle qui me corrige ^^'. Sans doute un peu des deux.

Au départ je voulais que ça soit Tseng qui parle de la mort de Cloud et Sephiroth à Aeris mais bon il était déjà dans le chapitre précédant donc j'ai choisi Cissnei à la place. Comme ça, on a l'impression d'une discussion entre filles et surtout entre rivales dans un sens. Et puis dans le chapitre précédant il n'y avait que des garçons donc ça m'a permis de jouer avec les oppositions. La fin j'ai l'impression de l'avoir mal décrite mais dans ma tête j'imagine trop la scène… et je trouve ça romantique comme c'est pas permis.

Pour la mort de Sephy et Cloud et bien je ne vais pas tout changer quand même, il y a certaines choses immuables, même si on change le destin d'un personnage.

Merci d'avoir continué à lire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bisou et à bientôt !


	4. Chapitre 3 : Ensemble

Chapitre 3 : Ensemble

_Ce fut dur, très dur de changer les idées de Zack. Ce dernier était totalement effondré par la mort de ses amis. Il avait l'impression que si il avait été à Nibelheim avec eux, rien de tout ça ne se serait passé et Sephiroth et Cloud seraient encore vivants._

_Aeris et lui suspendirent un temps la mission ''Midgar couvert de fleurs et porte monnaie plein'', la jeune fille s'occupait beaucoup plus du SOLDAT que de ses fleurs. Elle l'écoutait parler quand il en avait besoin, elle le prenait dans ses bras quand elle sentait que la détresse était sur le point de le briser._

_Zack ne voulait même plus quitter Aeris. Et elle non plus ne voulait pas le laisser partir seul face à sa douleur. Mais quand venait le soir, ils n'avaient tous deux pas d'autre choix que de rentrer chez eux. Elle, chez sa mère et lu,i à la Shinra._

_Puis vint un soir où Aeris décida d'inviter Zack à dîner et à dormir chez elle. La maison de sa mère était petite mais il y avait une chambre d'ami inutilisée où pourrait dormir le jeune homme. _

_Un peu gêné, Zack accepta l'invitation et ce fut pour lui enfin l'occasion de rencontrer Elmyra Gainsborough. C'était une très gentille bonne femme, il savait que c'était surtout elle qui préparait les repas froids qu'Aeris et lui mangeaient ensembles le midi mais il ne l'avait encore jamais rencontrée en personne. Elle fut d'abord très étonnée que Aeris le ramène à la maison mais se montra compréhensive et d'une compagnie agréable._

_La mère d'Aeris était un peu comme la sienne, très maternelle, limite mère poule pour sa fille. Elle semblait inquiète qu'elle sorte comme ça tous les jours pour aller à l'église mais n'en dit pas la raison. Zack se doutait qu'il s'agissait en fait des monstres… ou les Turks. Après quelques bavardages d'après repas, Aeris l'aida à monter l'escalier jusqu'à la chambre d'ami, trouvant qu'il était un peu trop pentu pour qu'il le monte seul avec son pied cassé._

_Avant d'aller dormir et de se séparer pour aller dans leurs chambres respectives, Zack, reconnaissant d'avoir pu rester avec la jeune femme, lui fit une bise sur la joue. C'était bien la première fois qu'il faisait un tel geste et Aeris ne put s'empêcher de rougir._

_Tout se passa bien._

_Les jours qui suivèrent, Aeris invita Zack à venir chez elle et il acceptait pratiquement chaque soir. Elmyra semblait toujours très heureuse de l'accueillir et lui dit souvent que si un jour il avait besoin d'un abris, il pourrait venir ici. Il était bon d'avoir un endroit où aller en cas de problème. Et surtout, il était prés d'Aeris sans arrêt. C'était ce qui comptait._

_Un soir alors qu'il dormait chez elle, le ciel grondait au dessus de Midgar. Zack se demandait s'il n'y avait pas un orage. Il ne pleuvait jamais dans les taudis, tout comme on n'y voyait jamais le soleil. Mais le métal de la ville semblait répercuter le bruit du tonnerre au quintuple. Zack dormait quand même sur ses deux oreilles, même le bruit ne l'empêchait pas de dormir. Mais au milieu de la nuit, quelqu'un se faufila dans sa chambre et lui secoua doucement l'épaule jusqu'à ce qu'il se réveille. Il mit du temps à le faire mais finit par émerger de son sommeil pour rencontrer les yeux apeurés d'Aeris._

_La belle jeune fille n'arrivait pas à dormir à cause de l'orage et du vent sifflant. Le bruit du tonnerre lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs dont elle n'avait jamais parlé à personne. Elle avait l'impression d'entendre des coups de feu. Les coups de feu qui avaient tués sa mère et, inconsciemment, ceux qui avaient tués le professeur Gast, son père. D'habitude, elle se débrouillait seule avec sa peur quand elle entendait l'orage mais ce soir… elle avait besoin de sentir quelqu'un prés d'elle, d'être rassurée._

_« _Zack ? Est-ce que… »

_Zack sembla deviner sa demande et acquiesça, l'air soudainement réveillé et inquiet. Il s'écarta un peu dans le lit pour laisser un peu de place à la jeune fille qui ne se fit pas prier._

_Zack se demandait pourquoi elle réagissait de la sorte. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit avoir peur de l'orage, seulement du ciel. Elle était tremblante. Oubliant d'un coup sa fatigue, il enlaça Aeris de ses bras pour la rassurer, lui montrer qu'il était là, qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Lui aussi était là pour elle. _

_Ils veillèrent tous deux et parlèrent. Elle lui avoua que Elmyra n'était que sa mère adoptive. Elle lui parla des Cetra et de sa vie avant d'être adoptée par Elmyra, sa vie dans le Laboratoire de Hojo. Et de sa mère, d'Ifalna, des coups de feu qu'elle avait l'impression de réentendre à chaque orage._

_Zack n'aurait jamais pu imaginer qu'il était possible d'avoir une enfance aussi triste… Hojo… Cet homme était un monstre. Traiter une mère et sa fille comme des animaux par ce qu'ils étaient les derniers descendants des Anciens. Maintenant qu'il avait une idée de ce que Hojo risquait de lui faire, Zack était encore plus résolu à la protéger de la Shinra. _

_Bientôt l'orage se calma et les deux jeunes gens s'endormirent côte à côte._

_Zack fut le premier à se réveiller le lendemain matin. La lumière filtrant au travers des volets illuminait légèrement la petite chambre d'amis. À moitié endormi, il ne remarqua pas immédiatement le visage d'Aeris tout près du sien. Puis, quand ses yeux s'accoutumèrent à la quasi obscurité, il remarqua à quel point ils étaient proches tous deux. Elle était belle quand elle dormait, elle semblait si paisible contrairement à la veille. Elle avait vraiment quelque chose d'un ange. Il n'osa pas bouger, de peur de la réveiller. Son cœur battait fort dans sa poitrine et sa bouche était sèche. Il était si proche d'elle que seulement quelques centimètres séparaient leurs lèvres. Ils auraient presque pu s'embrasser. Et il avait très envie de le faire sans oser._

_Il avait souvent eu envie d'embrasser des femmes dans sa vie. Les belles femmes lui plaisaient et il avait même été attiré par Cissnei pendant un temps… mais depuis qu'il avait rencontré Aeris… Jamais il n'avait ressenti de telles choses. Jamais il n'avait vraiment aimé jusqu'alors… _

_Il resta immobile à la regarder dormir, résistant à l'envie de caresser son visage et de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes jusqu'à ce que ses yeux d'émeraude s'ouvrent. A peine éveillée, elle lui souriait déjà. Il avait l'impression que c'était le moment idéal… oui, idéal._

« Aeris… Je… »

_Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et les paroles furent inutiles. D'un même mouvement lent, leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se scellèrent dans un baiser tendre et doux. Un baiser timide d'adolescents connaissant pour la première fois l'amour._

_*************************_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Encore un ! Je vais vite !

Je n'avais pas prévu ce qui se passerait à la fin mais pendant que j'écrivais j'ai trouvé que c'était le bon moment. Ah l'amour… Quoi de plus beau. Je n'ai pas grand chose à dire sur ce chapitre, il n'y a rien à expliquer.

Petite dédicace spéciale à Seoban, ma correctrice, dont je vous conseille de lire la fic Seconde Chance. Je ne suis pas fan des couples Yaoi en général mais cette histoire vaut vraiment le détours^^

Merci d'avoir continué à lire. N'hésitez pas à laisser une review ça fait toujours plaisir !

Bisou et à bientôt !


	5. Chapitre 4 : Zangan

Chapitre 4 : Zangan

_Zack avait beau être encore triste de la perte de ses amis, l'amour d'Aeris le rendait euphorique. Il commençait à se dire que Sephiroth et Cloud auraient sans doute été heureux pour lui et qu'il avait tord de penser que rien ne serait arrivé s'il était parti là bas. Il aurait sans doute été tué lui aussi et n'aurait pas découvert ces sentiments nouveaux et merveilleux._

_Zack se rendait à peine compte de ce qui s'était passé les premiers jours, il nageait dans un bonheur tel qu'il en oubliait ce qu'il y avait autour de lui. Tout ce qui comptait c'était elle._

_Ainsi alla leur vie pendant quelque temps. Parfois Zack devait passer à la Shinra pour des examens médicaux ou pour une réunion avec le nouveau chef du Soldat, Heidegger. Un homme exécrable si on en croyait les dires de Zack. La Shinra ne semblait avoir qu'une hâte, que Zack reprenne l'entraînement et le travail._

_Mais lui ne voulait plus que vivre le parfait amour avec sa belle. Il dormait maintenant souvent chez Elmyra et envisageait même de rendre son dortoir et d'aller s'installer dans les taudis pour être toujours proche d'Aeris. Mais si il en croyait les médecins, il ne lui restait plus que 3 petites semaines avant d'être totalement rétabli. Alors son os serait complètement réparé et un soin max suffirait à solidifier l'os reformé. Heidegger parlait déjà de l'envoyer dans le trou du cul du monde pour une mission en rapport avec un groupe terroriste appelé Avalanche._

_Un jour, Zack et Aeris se trouvaient dans le parc du secteur 6, en face de la porte du secteur 7 quand une carriole tirée par un chocobo arriva. Il était conduit par un grand homme costaud portant la barbe accompagné par deux jeunes gens. L'un d'entre eux était un jeune homme roux aux cheveux en pics et l'autre était une jeune fille mal en point, allongée sur une civière et vraisemblablement dans le coma._

_Aeris qui voyait un chocobo pour la première fois de sa vie s'approcha des nouveaux venus suivie de près par son petit ami. La carriole s'arrêta, l'homme sourit à la belle jeune fille qui approchait puis regarda Zack. Son regard se fit alors plus dur que la pierre. Le SOLDAT s'arrêta net devant le regard courroucé de l'homme._

« Excusez moi mademoiselle. » _dit ce dernier d'une voix caverneuse en faisant signe à Aeris de s'écarter. Il continua son chemin vers la porte du secteur 7 qui s'ouvrit en faisant trembler le sol avant de se refermer sur le petit groupe dans un fracas._

_La jeune fille jeta alors un regard interrogatif à son petit ami qui répondit en haussant les épaules._

_Plusieurs jours plus tard, Zack qui avait oublié l'incident se vit dans l'obligation de passer une journée à la Shinra pour quelques examens de routine et Aeris passa la journée seule. Elle n'avait pas du tout oublié le regard de cet homme et était curieuse d'en connaître la raison bien qu'elle soit pratiquement certaine que ça eut un rapport avec le fait que Zack soit un SOLDAT._

_Justement, ce jour là, la jeune femme rencontra le garçon aux cheveux roux en pics qui avait accompagné le grand barbu alors qu'il se rendait au marché du secteur 5. Il s'appelait Johnny et vivait depuis quelques temps dans le secteur 7 après avoir échoué pour devenir SOLDAT. Il avait passé son enfance dans un village paumé de l'autre continent. C'était un garçon très sympathique et jovial et il était tout à fait enclin à expliquer le comportement de l'homme de la carriole._

« Maître Zangan n'est pas un mauvais gars. Mais ton petit ami là, Zack c'est ça ? Il portait l'uniforme du SOLDAT. Or il a eu un problème avec un soldat et à cause de ça Tifa, la fille qui nous accompagne, a été gravement blessée. Elle ne se réveille que rarement, elle a du pot d'être encore en vie. Bref, Tifa et Zangan sont tout deux en colère contre la Shinra. Ils m'ont pas dit ce qui s'est passé mais bon… Bah je suis sur que ton pote du SOLDAT est un brave gars. »

_Il lui fit un sourire confiant puis décida de continuer son chemin et elle en fit de même. Elle se rendit jusqu'à devant l'église et s'arrêta sur le parvis._

« Tu as tout entendu n'est ce pas ? » _demanda-t-elle dans le vide._

_Un homme de type Wutaïen sorti alors de l'ombre et répondit d'un ton égal._

« Oui… Je ne sais rien là-dessus et même si je savais quoi que se soit, je ne pourrais pas t'en parler tu le sais bien. »

_Aeris tourna la tête et regarda Tseng dans les yeux._

« D'accord. Est ce que tu crois que la Shinra va… »

« Ces gens ne sont pas dangereux. » _interrompit le Turk._ « Et ils ne sont pas les seuls à détester l'entreprise. On ne les verra pas disparaître du jour au lendemain. Tu n'as aucune inquiétude à avoir»

_Aeris sourit et acquiesça. Elle était heureuse de le savoir. Elle continua son chemin, curieuse mais soulagée quand même._

_Quand Zack revint à la maison ce soir là, il annonça que son pied était presque guéri malheureusement et qu'on l'avait jugé apte à reprendre les missions. Il devrait se rendre à Corel Nord d'ici 2 semaines, pour le grand malheur de la jeune femme._

_*************************_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Ah enfin, désolée j'étais bloquée pour ce chapitre. Au départ, je voulais l'écrire avec Seoban mais bon je remettrais ça à plus tard.

Je cherchais quelque chose qui aurait pu se passer et qui puisse faire la transition avec la suite et tout. Et en même temps je voulais introduire des personnages qu'on ne remarque pas forcément et qui ont une petite importance. Donc j'ai inventé un truc pour faire venir Tifa à Midgar et le perso de Johnny m'a toujours intrigué.

Merci d'avoir continué à lire. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des review et n'hésitez pas à continuer, ça fait trop plaisir !

Bisou et à bientôt !


	6. Chapitre 5: Corel Nord

Chapitre 5 : Corel Nord

_Zack regardait le paysage défiler sous lui alors que l'hélicoptère piloté par une Turk qui répondait au doux nom de Gun. Gun était une petite femme blonde aux cheveux coupés au carré, elle ressemblait à Tseng de part son côté strict mais avait des yeux bleus magnifiques. Elle était accompagnée de plusieurs collègues : Veld, Rod et Cissnei. Veld était le Chef du Département de la Recherche Administrative, autrement dit le chef opérationnel des Turks, contrairement à Tseng qui était le chef exécutif. C'était un homme mûr, aux cheveux châtains et aux rides marquées. Plusieurs cicatrices lui zébraient le visage et il était réputé pour ne jamais accepter l'échec dans les missions des Turks._

_Quant à lui… et bien… Rod était comme un second Reno. Nonchalant, débraillé, une matraque en guise d'arme et un comportement un peu vulgaire… Un vrai clone du Turk roux._

_Zack se demandait ce qu'il faisait là. Il était le seul et unique SOLDAT du groupe et il ne comprenait pas vraiment pourquoi ils se rendaient dans ce coin de l'autre continent. On lui avait juste parlé d'Avalanche, le groupe terroriste et des probabilités qu'il complote là bas. Pourtant ce groupe était minable, c'est ce qu'on disait. Apparemment la Shinra avait caché aux membres du SOLDAT la véritable menace que représentait cette organisation. Mais si les Turks avaient besoin d'aide pour arrêter ces guguss, il y avait une bonne raison. _

_Il s'ennuyait déjà d'Aeris alors qu'il l'avait pourtant vu la veille. Il avait cru que son cœur s'était déchiré quand il avait du retourner à la Shinra. Elle avait souri, comme toujours mais il avait cru lire dans ses yeux de l'inquiétude. Et il n'aimait pas ça, non il détestait que Aeris soit triste…_

_Il écoutait les discutions des Turks présents. Rod disait à son chef ce qu'il pensait de l'échec du programme spatial. Zack se fichait complètement de ce truc. L'espace c'était bien beau mais ils avaient d'autres problèmes à s'occuper._

_Ils arrivèrent bientôt au dessus de Corel. C'était un petit village de mineurs en pleine montagne prés du Réacteur Mako en construction. Zack ne put s'empêcher de constater que le village n'était pas à l'abri des incendies, les maisons semblaient toutes faites en rondins de bois. On l'avait informé que les dirigeants de la compagnie minière étaient ruinés tout comme le reste du village et que c'était la raison pour laquelle ils avaient accepté la construction d'un réacteur. On racontait même que dans le désert non loin, l'excentrique homme d'affaire Dio avait commencé la construction d'un parc d'attraction, projet repoussé depuis longtemps à cause du manque d'énergie électrique dans le secteur._

_Une fois posés, Zack et les Turks descendirent de l'appareil et Veld donna ses instructions. Apparemment ils seraient là pour pas mal de temps. Zack devait surveiller la bonne continuation des travaux du réacteur en protégeant les ouvriers pendant que les Turks enquêtaient sur les activités d'Avalanche dans la région. Le 1ére classe se demandait bien pourquoi lui, si c'était juste pour surveiller quelques ouvriers, la Shinra aurait pu envoyer des miliciens à sa place quand même… Et il aurait pu alors rester avec sa petite amie._

_La ville ne possédant pas d'INN, Zack serait hébergé par un des responsables de la ville, un des dirigeants de Hicaro Construction, l'ancienne compagnie minière à l'origine de la ville, un certain Barret Wallace._

_Les premiers jours se passèrent lentement, très lentement. Souvent il eut envie de contacter Aeris mais elle n'avait pas de portable… quand elle l'appelait c'était toujours d'une cabine. Barret était un homme sympathique même s'il ne le voyait pas souvent et sa femme était une vraie petite perle. Zack fit aussi la connaissance d'un peu tout le monde au village et surtout du collègue et meilleur ami de Barret : Dayne. Dont la femme venait d'accoucher d'un adorable petit bébé, une fille qu'ils avaient prénommé Marléne._

_Zack ne voyait pas beaucoup les Turks, ils semblaient presque invisibles et Avalanche aussi. Il ne savait pas si c'était un bon ou un mauvais signe._

_Sans doute un mauvais car, un jour qu'il revenait de la surveillance du chantier, Zack surprit une conversation entre Barret et une mystérieuse inconnue au visage blême. La femme parlait de maladie et disait que Barret pourrait devenir son successeur. Zack se demandait bien de quoi ils parlaient jusqu'à ce que le nom d'Avalanche soit mis sur le tapis. Barret répondit qu'il aurait rejoint les côtés de cette femme si Corel n'était pas aussi pauvre et si le village n'avait pas tant besoin de l'argent que leur donnait la Shinra. Il y eut un silence… puis la femme s'éclipsa en disant que c'était bien dommage. _

_Zack était sidéré. Barret était un type bien pourtant il discutait comme si de rien n'était avec un membre d'Avalanche. _

_Le SOLDAT sentit une main sur son épaule, sursauta et se retourna. Rod était là, souriant._

_« _On peut se fier à personne n'est ce pas mec ? »

_Ce fut tout ce que dit le Turk avant de disparaître dans l'ombre. Zack se demandait bien comment ces gars là faisaient pour passer autant inaperçu. Mais peu importe, il devait à présent se méfier de Barret Wallace._

_Il se passa quelques jours sans incident puis, par un après midi particulièrement chaud, des hommes habillés de vert et équipés comme des miliciens attaquèrent le réacteur. Zack fit du mieux qu'il pu pour protéger et les ouvriers et le réacteur mais les attaquants étaient très nombreux. Heureusement qu'il y avait les Turks dans les parages sinon il aurait été submergé. Les Ravens, c'était ainsi qu'ils se faisaient appeler d'après Gun. Ils étaient l'armée d'Avalanche et voulaient donner leur vie en combattant la Shinra. Bah… au moins ça changeait des clones de Genesis. _

_Zack se retrouva bientôt seul, les Turk étant allés plus loin dans le réacteur pour s'occuper d'Avalanche. Puis il y eut une explosion et tout devint noir…_

_*************************_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voici le nouveau chapitre, beaucoup de description, pas beaucoup de blabla désolée. Les événements se passent très vite, c'est un choix personnel, je me suis dit que Zack ne devait pas se sentir très concerné par ce qui se passait donc il espère que ça se passera vite donc j'ai adapté mon style d'écriture en fonction de ça.

Mes sources pour cette partie de l'histoire viennent de FFVII et de FFVII Before Crisis. J'ai pratiquement rien inventé.

Merci d'avoir continué à lire. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et n'hésitez pas à continuer, ça fait trop plaisir !

Bisou et à bientôt !


	7. Chapitre 6 : Le prix à payer

Chapitre 6 : Le prix à payer

_Quand il se réveilla, Zack était allongé seul sur une paillasse. Il entendait autour de lui des personnes qui s'agitaient. Parfois quelqu'un passait à côté de lui sans s'arrêter. Il lui fallut un moment pour que sa vision redevienne normale et qu'il se rende compte qu'il s'agissait de villageois. Il se mit en position assise, et après avoir poussé un juron à cause de son mal de crâne, regarda autour de lui._

_Plusieurs des miniers qui travaillaient à la construction du réacteur étaient allongés sur des paillasses comme la sienne. Tous étaient blessés et arboraient des bandages impressionnants sur diverses parties du corps. Ca et là, d'autres villageois couraient de corps en corps pour voir s'ils pouvaient les soigner. Zack posa une main sur son front douloureux, un bandage cinglait sa tête. Il s'était cogné ? Mais oui, l'explosion. Que s'était-il donc passé ? Une belle femme qu'il reconnut comme étant Myrna, la femme de Barret, s'approcha de lui, elle semblait aussi préoccupée que les autres villageois présents._

« Enfin réveillé ? Quel soulagement. Vous n'êtes pas trop blessé vous allez pouvoir aider. Il y a encore plusieurs personnes ensevelies sous les décombres, levez vous et aidez nous ! »

_Zack ne se fit pas prier. Malgré sa migraine, il se leva et chercha du regard où aller. Il n'était pas très loin du réacteur où plusieurs personnes s'activaient près de la partie écroulée. Pour le moment apparemment, aucun mort n'avait été trouvé, seulement des blessés mais si ils ne se dépêchaient pas, ça serait bientôt le cas. _

_Pendant qu'il aidait à déblayer et à sortir les blessés des décombres, il apprit qu'un des travailleurs agréé de la Shinra avait appelé la compagnie pour lui signaler le problème et que celui-ci serait vite réglé. Jamais les habitants de Corel Nord, ni Zack, n'auraient imaginés ce qui se passa par la suite._

_Avant la fin de la nuit, toutes les personnes ensevelies avaient été retrouvées, soignées et emmenées dans leurs baraquements ou leurs maisons s'ils étaient originaires du village. Zack n'eut pas beaucoup de temps pour se reposer, un message lui fut envoyé juste au moment où il allait entrer dans la maison de la famille Wallace. Un hélicoptère allait atterrir sur la plaine non loin du village et il devait y aller pour accueillir le responsable de la Shinra. Il serait sous ses ordres. Génial… même pas le temps de dormir un peu. D'un pas las et lent, il marcha en direction de la plaine. Il eut cependant le loisir de se reposer un peu et de se lancer un sort de Soin max sur sa tête en attendant que l'hélico se pose, peu avant le lever du soleil. _

_Une demi douzaine de Miliciens de la Shinra en sortirent. Malgré lui, Zack pensa à Cloud en voyant ces jeunes en uniforme. Cloud n'avait que deux ans de moins que lui… il lui avait semblé si jeune quand il avait fait sa connaissance durant la mission à Modeoheim. Et il était parti à jamais à présent. Il n'était pas très vaillant mais son amitié lui manquait grandement. _

_Il n'eut pas le loisir de penser à son ami disparu que le fameux représentant de la Shinra descendit l'hélicoptère. Et ça n'était en rien une bonne surprise. C'était une __représentante__ de la Shinra, et pas n'importe laquelle. La redoutable Scarlet, fière Directrice du Département du Développement de l'armement. Si Zack ne la connaissait pas de réputation, et qu'il appréciait les femmes refaites, il aurait sans doute trouvé Scarlet séduisante. C'était une grande blonde, avec des jambes qui n'en finissaient pas et une ligne de top model. Elle portait une longue robe rouge provocante fendue sur le côté, laissant voir sa jambe gauche du petit orteil jusqu'au début de la cuisse, ainsi que ses bras. Le décolleté de sa robe était si plongeant qu'il ne laissait place à aucune imagination, montrant sans aucune pudeur la poitrine refaite de la blonde._

_On avait raconté à Zack que même si sa plastique laissait penser qu'elle avait couché pour réussir, il n'en était rien et que cette femme était très dangereuse ; en la voyant en face de lui, il n'en doutait plus une seconde. Elle lui faisait penser à un scorpion, ou à une veuve noir. Bref à une bestiole dangereuse. Elle le regarda, sourit et s'adressa directement à lui._

_« Bien ! Vous êtes là 1ére Classe ! Enfin nous sommes au complet. Les ordres sont simples, punir les responsables de cet incident et en faire un exemple pour tout ceux qui voudront se rebeller à l'avenir. »_

_Sa voix était hautaine et haut perchée, Zack n'aimait vraiment pas cette femme. Elle l'agaçait déjà. Donc les ordres étaient de retrouver Avalanche et de leur faire payer leur attentat. C'était le travail des Turks normalement non ? Il entendit Scarlet rire, et trouva qu'elle riait comme un cheval mais en pire. Puis il l'entendit aboyer des ordres aux miliciens._

« Allez exécution ! Allez me raser ce village ! »

« Quoi ?! » _Zack n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Le village mais… Ils n'y étaient pour rien. _ « Qu'est ce que c'est que cette histoire ? »

_Les miliciens étaient déjà partis pour accomplir leur terrible besogne. Zack les vit se précipiter à l'entrée de Corel._

« Rappelez les ! Ces gens sont innocents ils ont autant souffert de cet attentat que la Shinra ! »

_Scarlet lui adressa un sourire amusé et il voyait dans ses yeux de glace qu'elle semblait le considérer comme un idiot._

« Les ordres sont claires et viennent directement du Président. Peu importe qu'ils soient innocents ou coupables, ce village sera détruit. Et je vous conseille de suivre les ordres sinon.»

_Zack serra les poings. Cette vieille harpie ne lui faisait pas peur. Il allait répliquer assez violement quand le ciel s'éclaira soudainement d'une lueur rougeoyante. Il se retourna vivement et vit alors d'immenses flammes déchirer le ciel. Merde il n'avait pas le temps de s'occuper de cette maudite femme._

_Scarlet pensa sans doute qu'il était parti obéir à ses ordres quand elle le vit tourner les talons et se précipiter vers le village où s'appliquait désormais le courroux de la Shinra. Vraiment les nouvelles grenades incendiaires qu'elle avait inventées faisaient très vite effet, elle était satisfaite._

_Quand Zack arriva, c'était le chaos. Les miliciens lançaient d'étranges grenades dans tous les sens qui explosaient, incendiant les maisons une à une quand ils ne tiraient pas sur les pauvres survivants qui tentaient de sauver leurs biens des flammes ou d'éteindre les incendies._

_Dans une rage noire, Zack chargea deux miliciens qui faisaient leur sale besogne et, d'un coup d'épée, régla leur cas. Il ne s'était pas soucié de frapper avec le plat de la lame et trancha net la vie des deux soldats. Mais il était trop tard, le village était désormais entièrement en feu. Zack remonta le col de son uniforme jusque sur son nez pour ne pas inhaler la fumée et partit à la recherche de survivants dans les maisons. Il chercha partout jusqu'à ce qu'il entende un cri aigu. Le cri d'un bébé._

_Zack se précipita dans la maison de Dayne, il était le seul avec un enfant de cet âge dans le village. La toiture s'était à moitié écroulée et les flammes étaient hautes mais il ne pouvait pas laisser la petite Marlène mourir ainsi, c'était une enfant innocente ! Quand il entra dans la maison, il trouva le bébé près de sa mère mais cette dernière ne répondait pas et était à moitié écrasée sous une des poutres qui avait cédé. Zack ne pouvait plus rien faire pour cette femme. Mais il pouvait au moins sauver l'enfant. Il prit délicatement la petite dans ses bras, couvrit son petit visage avec ses langes et courut vite hors de la maison en flamme avant qu'elle ne s'écroule. Une fois dehors, un vieux villageois qui avait assisté au sauvetage lui demanda de prendre soin du bébé, qu'il allait chercher son père et Barret qui étaient partis très tôt ce matin là pour une ballade. Zack acquiesça mais se demanda bien où il pouvait emmener le bébé qui s'époumonait à crier et pleurer. Suivant son instinct, il alla contre le vent et sortit du village. Il se trouva sur le chemin du réacteur. Le bébé s'était entre temps calmé, il espérait qu'elle allait bien mais, n'y connaissant rien, il ne s'hasarda pas à vérifier. Puis il entendit le rire de cheval de Scarlet non loin. Se dissimulant derrière un rocher, il la regarda passer accompagnée de 4 miliciens. Il ne voulait pas se montrer, pas avec le bébé avec lui. Cette femme était affreuse, il était certain qu'elle serait capable de lui demander d'achever la petite._

_Quand ils furent passés, il put souffler un peu et dut malgré lui regarder le village se consumer. Il voulait retourner les aider mais il ne pouvait pas non plus laisser Marlène toute seule. Il se fit donc violence et resta loin du chaos pour protéger l'enfant. Il ne bougea pas même quand il entendit des coups de feu dans les montagnes. Sa haine contre la Shinra grandissait à chaque seconde. Comment pouvait-il accepter de travailler pour ces assassins. Il n'y avait plus d'honneur à être 1ére classe._

_Il songea un moment à démissionner et devenir mercenaire, qui sait même rejoindre un mouvement de résistance mais toutes ces solutions lui semblaient absurdes. Il regarda la petite bouille du bébé dans ses bras. La pauvre enfant n'avait plus de mère désormais. Il pensa à Aeris. La Shinra voulait Aeris, seraient ils capable de renouveler ce massacre pour la trouver ? Il fallait qu'il la protége à tout prix. Mais si il ne savait pas ce que préparait l'ennemi, il aurait du mal… Il imagina malgré lui Aeris portant un enfant dans ses bras et rougit. Il était trop jeune pour penser à ce genre de chose et l'avenir était trop incertain._

_C'est quand il vit Scarlet et les miliciens passer encore une fois près de lui qu'il décida quoi faire. Il resterait à la Shinra, il travaillerait pour eux mais ferait tout son possible pour que cette tragédie ne se reproduise plus. Il le jura sur son honneur._

_Il attendit encore un moment, pour faire penser à Scarlet qu'il était resté au village puis sortit de sa cachette au même moment où Barret arriva. Son bras droit semblait ne plus être qu'un amas de chaires ensanglantées et inutiles. Et le visage du colosse était défait mais la tristesse laissa place à la rage quand il vit le SOLDAT devant lui._

« TOI ! CHIEN DE LA SHINRA ! POURQUOI COREL ? NOUS AVONS ACUEILLI TA %$£3&§ DE COMPAGNIE ICI ET VOILA ! MA FEMME ! ELEANORE ! DAYNE ! MARLENE ! C'EST DE VOTRE FAUTE ESPECE DE… »

_Zack se doutait bien qu'on lui reprocherait ces horreurs. Il s'attendait presque à se faire passer à tabac mais la grosse voix du colosse avait réveillé Marléne qui s'était mise à gigoter et pleurer ce qui l'arrêta dans son élan. Zack s'approcha alors de Barret en tentant de calmer la petite._

« Je n'ai jamais voulu ça… Libre à toi de me croire ou non. Je n'ai rien pu faire mais j'ai au moins pu sortir Marlène des flammes. »

_Le grand homme semblait hébété. Puis il approcha son bras valide et tremblant vers le bébé qui continuait de brailler. Zack fut bien heureux de lui confier la petite. Il ne le regarda pas en face, incapable de faire cela, mais il était certain que le géant pleurait à présent. La terre s'humidifia de quelques gouttes._

« Ce qui s'est passé ici est impardonnable. La Shinra a perdu tout honneur, si elle en a eu un jour. Je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour éviter que ça arrive encore, je le jure sur mon honneur. »

_Et avant que Barret ne puisse répondre, Zack se mit à courir. Il traversa le village qui continuait de se consumer et où, désormais, plus aucune vie ne semblait subsister. Il arriva devant l'hélicoptère où il semblait attendu. Il lut sur le sourire de Scarlet qu'elle semblait prendre le sang qui maculait sa lame et ses vêtements comme étant celui de villageois. Zack contint sa rage et n'osa pas regarder par la fenêtre quand l'appareil décolla, ne souhaitant plus voir ce spectacle, ce chaos. Il était certain que Barret s'occuperait bien de Marlène et espérait les revoir un jour. Et quand ce jour arriverait, il promettait d'aider le géant à venger ces morts._

_*************************_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Voici le nouveau chapitre, plus long que les précédents mais cette fois ci je n'ai rien coupé. Il fallait que ça soit en entier.

Voilà, c'est Zack qui a sauvé Marlène comme ça au moins Barret n'aura pas à lui foutre un pain si ils doivent se rencontrer à nouveau. J'adore le personnage de Marlène, elle est trop mignonne. J'ai hâte de réécrire sur elle.

Le prochain chapitre servira de pont et parlera sans doute de plusieurs épisodes de la vie de nos deux amoureux que sont Aeris et Zack.

Merci d'avoir continué à lire. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et n'hésitez pas à continuer car ça me motive énormément.

Bisou et à bientôt !

Le prochain chapitre devrait mettre un peu plus de temps à venir car il va être écrit à deux. Il sera donc sans doute encor meilleur que les précédents. En attendant, je vous conseil de lire les histoires de Seoban ^^

http:// www . fanfiction . net /u/ 1708753 / seoban_et_ange_blond


	8. Chaptre 7: Un nouveau regard

Chapitre 7 : un nouveau regard

_Après avoir fait le compte rendu de sa mission, Zack n'avait qu'une idée en tête. Laissant tomber ses responsabilités, déléguant les quelques missions de base qui l'attendaient aux Soldats de deuxième classe, il quitta le bâtiment Shinra au pas de course, direction les taudis. Il ouvrit les portes de l'église à la volée, faisant sursauter Aeris qui se leva d'un bond de son parterre. Elle fut soulagée de voir Zack mais sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas. Elle le vit s'avancer d'un pas décidé dans sa direction. Elle lui sourit, lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas mais il ne répondit pas. Il ne fit que la prendre dans ses bras et la serrer fort contre son cœur._

_Oui, il n'allait pas bien, c'était confirmé. Elle sentait dans cette étreinte qu'il avait besoin d'être rassuré. Que lui était-il donc arrivé pour qu'il soit si bouleversé ? Elle tenta de nombreuses fois de le lui faire dire mais il refusait d'en parler ou mentait pertinemment. Elle savait quand il mentait, elle le connaissait trop bien pour l'ignorer. Mais elle n'insista pas. Après tout, si un jour il voudrait lui en parler, il le ferait de sa propre initiative._

_Zack voulait juste préserver Aeris des horreurs de ce monde bien qu'il savait qu'elle en avait beaucoup vécues dans son enfance, enfermée dans le laboratoire d'Hojo. Il l'aimait trop pour lui raconter ce qu'il avait vu._

_Mais comme toujours, ce moment de tendresse fut interrompu par la sonnerie du téléphone du jeune homme ; il ne voulait pas répondre mais finit quand même par le faire. On le demandait d'urgence à la Shinra. Il embrassa la fille aux fleurs avec passion puis partit faire son sale boulot. _

_Quand il eut l'occasion de revenir, quelques jours plus tard, ses yeux se posèrent malgré lui sur le sommet de l'église. Il eut alors un haut le cœur. Le toit éventré lui rappelait la terrible image d'Eleanore à moitié écrasée par une poutre en voulant sans doute sauver son enfant. Ce bâtiment était vieux comme Jenova et Aeris y était presque sans arrêt. Un accident pouvait arriver à tout moment et elle risquait de… Non, il ne voulait pas y penser. Il ne pouvait envisager qu'il lui arrive une telle chose. Quand il entra dans l'église, après avoir embrassé sa petite amie, il lui fit part de sa hantise et de son désire de réparer le toit. Aeris lui répondit affirmativement mais lui fit promettre de ne pas reboucher le trou car ses fleurs avaient besoin de lumière. Il devrait donc se contenter de consolider le tout._

_Pendant plusieurs mois, quand il allait voir sa belle, il passait la plupart du temps sur les poutres à faire de son mieux pour éviter qu'il ne lui arrive malheur. Parfois il s'arrêtait dans ses travaux et la regardait s'occuper de ses fleurs en contrebas. Il avait l'impression de la voir sous une nouvelle lumière depuis son retour. Elle était si belle, si pure. Il s'estimait heureux d'être en vie et ne voulait pas imaginer ce qui se passerait si on jour on l'arrachait à lui. Elle était un ange… son ange. _

_Avant qu'il n'eut fini les réparations du toit, une mauvaise nouvelle arriva aux oreilles du jeune Soldat. Le réacteur de Gongaga, la ville où il était né, avait explosé et on dénombrait de nombreux morts. Inquiet pour sa famille, il escorta les responsables qui devaient évaluer les dégâts. Il n'eut que peu de temps pour dire au revoir à Aeris à qui il promit de revenir vite._

_Le voyage fut long mais le réconforta au moins sur la santé de son père et de sa mère qu'il n'avait plus vus depuis des lustres. Il ne leur parla pas une seule fois de son travail et ne cessa de leur raconter à quel point Aeris était resplendissante à ses yeux. _

_Mais loin d'elle, il se sentait un peu vide, comme en morceaux. Et même si revoir enfin ses parents après toutes ces années lui faisait grand bien, il savait qu'il ne se sentirait pas entier tant qu'il ne serait pas retourné la voir. Mr et Mme Fair comprenaient leurs fils et ne le prièrent pas de rester quand, trois jours après son arrivée, il décida de retourner à la capitale. Ils étaient fiers de leur petit garçon et espéraient un jour rencontrer la fameuse Aeris._

_Sur le chemin du retour, ne pouvant prendre l'hélico, Zack dut louer une moto pour se rendre de Junon à Midgar. Sur le chemin, il avait l'impression que son cœur s'allégeait au fur et à mesure qu'il se rapprochait de la ville. _

_Dans le désert entourant Midgar, un amas inhabituel de monstres attira son attention. Sans doute avaient-ils trouvé une proie facile à se mettre sous la dent… Trop facile… Il ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. Quel que soit la personne ou la créature, il décida de combattre._

_Grâce à la pollution, les monstres n'étaient pas très puissants aux alentours de la ville et se fut facile pour le 1ére Classe de massacrer la horde. _

_Il venait de sauver un petit oiseau, une espèce de petit poussin aux plumes jaunes cendrées avec de grands yeux bleu ciel implorants. Zack regarda aux alentours s'il ne voyait pas la mère de ce petit animal mais, en voyant les traces de sang et les grandes plumes qui jonchaient le sol, il devina que le petit oiseau ne pouvait plus rien attendre d'elle. Il se mordit la lèvre. Il ne pouvait quand même pas laisser ce petit tout seul dans le désert. La vie était bien trop précieuse pour qu'il le laisse mourir seul._

_Il fit un sourire à l'oisillon apeuré. Il savait quoi faire. Il retira le haut de son uniforme et essaya d'attraper le petit. Même sans pouvoir voler, essayer d'attraper ce petit bout fut un véritable parcours du combattant. Il courrait vite pour ne pas se faire capturer par cet inconnu en poussant des petits 'Tchip tchip' qui devaient sans doute dite : ''Au secours maman !''. Le Soldat eut quand même raison du poussin apeuré et finit par l'attraper avant de l'enrouler doucement dans son t-shirt. Il ne fallait pas qu'il puisse en tomber, il risquait de se faire mal. Puis, l'oiseau sous son bras, il remonta sur sa moto et se remit en route en faisant bien attention au fragile petit animal. C'était bizarre de rouler ainsi torse nu et, quand il franchit la porte du secteur 5, il se sentit un peu gêné d'aller voir Aeris dans cette tenue. Mais il le fit quand même, rouge comme une tomate, il entra dans l'église. Aeris était là et son cœur sembla fondre quand elle tourna son regard d'émeraude dans sa direction. Il vit le sourire de sa belle grandir avant qu'elle ne se mette à courir dans sa direction._

« Tu es revenu ! »

_Elle se jeta littéralement dans ses bras et Zack faillit en lâcher l'oisillon qui piailla un ''tchip'' de mécontentement. La jeune femme remarqua l'oiseau avec étonnement._

« Mais que… »

« Je l'ai trouvé sur la route… Sa mère a sans doute été mangée par les monstres. Je ne pouvais pas le laisser donc j'ai pensé… Tu t'occupes si bien de tes fleurs donc j'ai pensé que tu pourrais t'en occuper.»

_Il lui fit un regard implorant en espérant que son expression de surprise se changerait vite en sourire. Ce fut le cas mais c'était un sourire triste qu'il vit sur le visage de sa douce fleur des taudis. Elle prit le poussin qui continuait de piailler et le sortit du haut de Zack._

« Le pauvre petit… Il a l'air terrifié. »

_Avec une douceur presque maternelle, elle gratouilla le ventre de l'oisillon. Son duvet était tout doux. Elle sourit._

« Merci Zack… Merci de l'avoir sauvé. Je vais essayer de bien m'occuper de lui. »

_En la voyant toute rougissante, le jeune homme devina qu'elle venait à peine de remarquer qu'il avait le torse à l'air. Après un léger baiser échangé, il retourna sur le toit d'où il pouvait observer sa belle s'occuper de l'oisillon et de ses fleurs._

_Les semaines passèrent qui devinrent des mois. Zack avait de moins en moins de temps à consacrer à Aeris. Il avait de la chance s'il pouvait aller la voir une heure par semaine et encore, souvent il prenait beaucoup de risque en le faisant. Elle était si douce avec l'oisillon, tellement attendrissante et attentive. A nouveau, l'image de la belle avec un enfant dans ses bras lui venait en tête. Moins il la voyait, plus il désirait la voir et plus il songeait vouloir passer sa vie avec elle. _

_Très vite, elle eut 20 ans et lui 21. Et le jour de son anniversaire, il ne savait pas quoi lui offrir comme cadeau. Il avait mille idées en tête jusqu'au jour où il passa devant une petite bijouterie. Dans la vitrine se trouvait une bague, une simple bague en argent sertie d'une petite sphère de fluorine semblable à une miniature de l'étrange materia que la jeune femme portait souvent sur elle. Elle coûtait chère mais… C'était pour elle. Pour Aeris…_

_Il entra dans la bijouterie, la bague lui coûta presque tout ce qu'il avait. Heureusement qu'il était hébergé et nourri par la Shinra._

_Il avait pris sa journée pour ce jour très spécial. Donc il ne risquait pas d'être dérangé. Il descendit de la plaque en train et marcha jusqu'à l'église, la bague bien cachée dans une de ses poches._

_L'oisillon avait grandi et était devenu un jeune oiseau qui courrait partout dans l'église, un chocobo. Encore un an et ils pourraient le relâcher dans la nature sans craindre pour sa vie. Zack lui avait donné un petit surnom mais s'en était bien gardé d'en faire part à Aeris qui refusait de nommer l'oiseau sous peine de rendre sa remise en liberté plus difficile. _

_Quand il poussa la porte de la bâtisse et vit sa petite amie, sa gorge se serra. Elle portait une robe neuve, une robe rose toute simple qui lui allait comme un gant. Elle était tellement belle ainsi habillée qu'il en avait le souffle coupé. Il resta un instant immobile, se croyant devant une apparition divine. C'est quand elle s'approcha de lui, avec un grand sourire qu'il se ressaisit enfin… Ou du moins qu'il se ressaisit presque._

« Joyeux anniversaire »_ lui dit-il, le rose aux joues. _« Tu es ravissante. »

« Merci »_ dit elle en souriant._

_Zack mit la main dans sa poche et agrippa fermement la petite boite dans laquelle se trouvait la bague. Il devait la lui donner, après tout c'était le cadeau d'anniversaire qu'il lui avait acheté mais plus il y pensait et moins il se sentait capable de lui offrir ce présent. Et si elle ne lui plaisait pas, et si elle le prenait mal ? Il avait une boule dans la gorge à l'idée qu'elle puisse croire qu'il lui demandait sa main._

_Après un moment de silence entre les deux jeunes gens, Zack sortit sa main de sa poche… sans le cadeau. Il prit à la place la main de sa belle et lui dit :_

« Viens avec moi, j'ai quelque chose à te montrer. »

_*************************_

**Note de(s) (l')auteur(s) :**

**Aeris Hikari :** Voilà le chapitre est terminé enfin, désolé pour l'attente mais j'ai des exams à passer ^^'.

Alors que puis-je dire à part que ce chapitre a été écrit en coopération avec Seoban, une de mes grandes amies, et la correctrice de cette fanfiction.

Pour le passage où Zack enlève le haut de son uniforme pour envelopper le poussin, j'espère que les filles qui l'ont lu n'ont pas, comme moi, inondé leur clavier de bave. Je ne rachèterais de Clavier à personne !

Merci d'avoir continué à lire. Merci à Seoban sans qui je n'aurais pas réussi à écrire ce chapitre. Merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et n'hésitez pas à continuer car ça me motive énormément.

Bisou et à bientôt !

**Séoban :** c'est avec un grand plaisir que j'ai soumis quelques idées mais le plus gros du travail a été effectué par votre auteur Aeris Hikari que soit disant en passant j'adore tout plein tout fort !


	9. Chapitre 8: N’aie pas peur

Chapitre 8 : N'aie pas peur

_Zack marchait dans les rues des taudis en tenant la main d'Aeris. N'ayant pas trouvé en lui le courage de lui offrir la bague, il avait vite réfléchi à un moyen de lui souhaiter un bon anniversaire et il avait trouvé. Il espérait lui faire plaisir avec ce qu'il avait en tête. Mais il devait l'occuper avant car ce n'était pas le bon moment. Il décida de l'emmener au marché, ils regardèrent les étalages de boutiques pendant un long moment. Aeris ne cessait de lui demander si c'était telle ou telle chose qu'il voulait lui montrer mais il répondait toujours négativement. Pendant qu'elle regardait un set de 6 bracelets, il acheta un foulard qui lui servirait bien plus tard. Puis profita qu'Aeris ait besoin d'une heu… petite pause pour parler à Tseng. Il savait que ce dernier les suivait depuis le début. D'ailleurs Aeris lui avait dit pendant leur petite balade que Tseng lui avait offert une sorte de broche à materia pour qu'elle puisse transporter la materia de sa mère partout avec elle. D'ailleurs, elle l'avait placé sur le nœud de son ruban._

_Quand il parla de son projet au Turk, il se fit sermonner bien sûr mais, pensant au bonheur d'Aeris, il finit par accepter la demande de Zack… mais ça devait rester secret. Puis l'heure arriva enfin et Zack ramena sa belle devant la petite église. Il lui offrit alors un sourire malicieux et lui dit :_

« Bon j'avoue que tout ça c'était juste pour attendre la vraie surprise. Je veux maintenant que tu fermes les yeux. Et pas de tricherie ! »

_La jeune fille soupira puis ferma les yeux. Pour plus de sûreté, il prit le foulard qu'il avait acheté et l'attacha autour des yeux de sa belle._

« Comme ça je suis sur que tu ne tricheras pas ! » _ajouta-t-il sur un ton taquin_.

_Il prit alors sa main et la conduisit loin de l'église. Elle ne voyait rien du tout et tenta de deviner, posant des questions à Zack tout le long du chemin. Vite, elle sentit qu'ils arrivaient dans un endroit lumineux, une lumière différente de ce qu'elle connaissait à Midgar. Ils marchèrent environ une petite demi-heure et elle était de plus en plus curieuse. Elle ne cessait de demander à Zack s'ils étaient arrivés._

_Puis ils finirent par s'arrêter, Zack lui dit de s'asseoir. Puis elle sentit qu'il lui retirait le bandeau. Elle ferma à nouveau les yeux, elle n'avait pas pu les garder fermés tout le long. Elle sentit les mains de Zack dans les siennes et l'entendit murmurer à son oreille._

« Ouvre les yeux et n'aie pas peur. »

_Elle ouvrit doucement ses yeux d'émeraude et retint son souffle. Devant elle se trouvait le merveilleux spectacle du soleil se couchant à l'horizon. Autour d'elle ne se trouvait ni métal ni bâtiment et rien n'obstruait le ciel. Il n'y avait pas de plaque envoyant une lumière artificielle sur elle. Elle regarda le ciel au-dessus d'elle, si infini. Son cœur se serra. C'était la première fois qu'elle le voyait ce ciel… le vrai ciel… et elle ne le trouvait au final pas si effrayant que ça. Mais il n'avait pas la couleur de yeux de Zack, il était en partie d'un bleu très foncé se dégradant en du violet puis du rose et, au plus prés du soleil, de l'orange. C'était un spectacle incroyable et, au dessus d'eux, apparaissait progressivement des points brillants. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait une étoile. Ses mains serrèrent fort celles de Zack qui entoura la jeune femme de ses bras en lui disant sur un ton affectueux._

« Ne t'en fais pas, je ne le laisserais pas t'avaler. »

_Autour d'eux, c'était un désert. Midgar se trouvait derrière eux, ombre noir dans le tableau, forteresse de métal dur et froid. Dire qu'au-delà des murs des taudis se trouvait un endroit si beau. Dire qu'au-delà des murs des taudis on pouvait voir un spectacle aussi fantastique. Doucement elle quitta les bras de son petit ami et se releva regardant partout autour d'elle, observant le ciel. Elle tremblait un peu, la peur était toujours en elle mais tant de beauté lui faisait oublier ses craintes. _

_Elle semblait si heureuse, le plan de Zack avait marché. A défaut d'un cadeau normal, il lui avait offert une promesse tenue. Il l'avait emmenée voir le ciel. Il se leva à son tour pour rejoindre sa fleur des taudis, lui offrit un baiser rempli d'amour et murmura :_

« Joyeux anniversaire Aeris. »

_C'était sans doute un des meilleurs anniversaires qu'elle ait connu, et l'un des plus beaux cadeaux qu'elle aurait espéré. Elle s'attendait à un petit quelque chose de la part de Zack, un petit rien qui lui ferait plaisir malgré les finances du SOLDAT mais jamais elle n'aurait pu deviner qu'il lui offrirait le ciel. _

_Ce ciel immense et pas si effrayant que ça. Plus le temps passait et plus il faisait sombre mais il ne faisait pas aussi noir que les fois où les lumières artificielles de la ville tombaient en panne. La nuit était sombre mais éclairée de mille et une lumières. Zack lui avait offert les étoiles et la lune qu'elle voyait en vrai pour la toute première fois._

_Zack était si heureux de la voir ainsi, de l'entendre parler et lui poser des questions au fur et à mesure que le temps passait et qu'elle découvrait la majesté du firmament. Ne pas lui donner la bague avait été une bonne idée après tout. Ils s'étaient assis depuis longtemps quand la lune apparut au milieu du ciel, juste au dessus d'eux. Quelle belle nuit. L'astre nocturne semblait leur offrir un sourire de par son croissant._

_Les amoureux s'allongèrent l'un à côté de l'autre dans la terre sèche du désert midgarien, main dans la main, heureux de profiter de cette première vraie journée ensemble depuis longtemps._

_Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien, de leur vie, de leur travail, du bébé chocobo… jusqu'à ce qu'Aeris interrompe une de ses phrases en plein milieu. Elle venait de voir un trait blanc traverser le ciel. Elle se remit en position assise et demanda :_

« Tu as vu ? » _demanda-t-elle, inquiète._

« Fais un vœu » _répondit simplement le jeune homme en s'asseyant à son tour._

_Faisant entièrement confiance à Zack, Aeris ferma les yeux et fit un vœu adressé pour une fois aux étoiles et non à la planète. Elle fit silencieusement un souhait pour que Zack lui revienne toujours sain et sauf._

_Une fois fait, Zack lui expliqua cette histoire de vœu, il lui avait offert les étoiles filantes… Il lui avait offert des vœux._

_Mais tous les bons moments ont une fin et il fallait admettre à un moment qu'ils n'avaient que trop veillé. La mère d'Aeris devait être très inquiète pour sa fille et Tseng risquait de tuer Zack pour avoir emmené Aeris dehors aussi longtemps._

_Le petit couple partit de la plaine désertique et ils ne se lâchèrent la main qu'une fois devant le perron de la maison des Gainsborough sur lequel ils s'embrassèrent. Aeris lui avoua avoir passé la plus belle nuit de sa vie et Zack lui promit qu'un jour ils vivraient tous les deux au grand air, qu'il l'aiderait à partir de Midgar pour toujours. Elle le remercia une nouvelle fois, l'embrassa et rentra chez elle. Elle avait vaincu sa peur et avait gagné un nouvel espoir…_

_Plusieurs mois plus tard, ils durent se séparer du chocobo qui avait trop grandi. Zack proposa alors de le confier à la ferme Chocobo où il était déjà allé plusieurs fois. Là-bas il serait bien traité et ne risquait pas les attaques de monstre. Malgré les pleurs de sa belle qui perdait là un bon compagnon, il emmena l'oiseau. Ca lui brisait le cœur à lui aussi mais c'était ce qu'il y avait de mieux à faire._

_Quand il le confia au fermier, ce dernier lui demanda le nom du Chocobo… Zack lui répondit le surnom qu'il lui avait secrètement donné. Un nom qui lui était simplement venu à l'esprit en voyant les plumes hérissées du chocobo : Cloud. Les plumes de l'animal lui avait fait pensé aux cheveux de son défunt ami. Ce n'était pas là de la moquerie mais un hommage qu'il avait décidé de lui rendre. Ca l'avait aidé un peu à faire son deuil._

_Pendant une année, il ne se passa pas grand-chose de nouveau à Midgar, tout semblait continuer son court. Zack et Aeris avaient grandi tous les deux plus qu'ils ne l'admettaient. Surtout Zack qui, à 22 ans, n'avait toujours pas offert la bague à Aeris bien qu'il avait eu de nombreuses occasions pour le faire. A présent, il ne la gardait pas simplement par timidité mais parce qu'il attendait le bon moment. _

_Bien qu'il ne la voyait que très rarement, ses sentiments envers elle avaient évolués et il désirait lui proposer d'aller plus loin quand ils seraient tous les deux prêts pour cela. _

_Mais il se passa un imprévu qui accéléra les bouleversements de sa vie._

_Son patron lui avait confié avec Kunsel la mission de protéger le professeur Hojo qui travaillait sur un truc très dangereux. Ce fou avait besoin de SOLDATs pour se protéger de sa chose si elle lui échappait. Zack sachant tout ce qu'il avait fait subir à Aeris pendant son enfance ne mit pas beaucoup de cœur à l'ouvrage et avait bien envie de laisser le professeur se faire tuer. Et il arriva un jour qu'il se retrouva, avec son collègue, seuls dans le bureau du savant fou. Hojo les y avait enfermé par mégarde ou du moins c'était ce qu'il semblait mais il soupçonnait que ce sale type ait simplement voulu ne plus les avoir dans les pattes pendant quelques temps pour faire des expériences effroyables._

_Comme le temps fut assez long, il y eut un moment où, poussés par la curiosité, les deux amis fouillèrent les dossiers du savant. Zack ne trouva rien sur Aeris ni sur sa défunte mère. Ce dossier devait se trouver ailleurs. Mais il trouva par hasard un dossier annoté : SC01. En fouillant, il l'avait fait malencontreusement tomber et quelques feuilles s'étaient étalées sur le sol. Le dossier parlait d'expériences en cours depuis un peu plus de 3 années sur un spécimen qui ne réagissait pas très bien à la Mako et à qui on avait greffé des cellules de Jenova…_

_Et plus il lisait les textes compréhensibles, car tel n'est pas toujours le cas des trucs scientifiques, plus il se sentait mal à l'aise sans vraiment comprendre. Bon, bien sûr ces expériences ressemblaient à des tortures mais il avait l'impression que quelque chose clochait jusqu'à ce qu'il ouvre une enveloppe cachetée parmi les lettres de rapport et les écrits scientifiques. Il l'ouvrit, Kunsel semblait lui aussi curieux et ne protesta pas. C'est alors qu'il trouva un dossier Shinra, un de ces dossiers qu'on trouvait partout dans l'entreprise. Mais il s'agissait d'un dossier complet sur un employé… Son nom avait été rayé grossièrement et avait été remplacé par SC01… Mais quand Zack l'ouvrit, il comprit avec effroi pourquoi cette histoire le mettait si mal à l'aise… Car il connaissait le jeune homme au visage androgyne sur la photo. Il se rappelait trop bien de ce milicien rêvant de devenir SOLDAT comme son héro. Comment oublier ce gamin aux cheveux blonds coiffés en piques et aux yeux brillants ? Comment oublier son meilleur ami ? Comment oublier…_

« Cloud… ?! »

_*************************_

**Note de(s) (l') auteur(s) :**

Salut !

Cette fois l'inspiration m'est venue très rapidement, sans doute à cause du stress des examens. Ca fait longtemps que je voulais écrire ce chapitre avec Zack qui montre le ciel à Aeris. 20 ans est un âge spécial donc je me suis dit quoi de plus beau que de lui montrer le jour de son 20ém anniversaire.

Alors le chocobo qui s'appelle Cloud… Je pense que c'était prévisible et si certaine personne de ma connaissance [ ;-) ] lit ça, ça lui plaira pas mais alors pas du tout. Mais je n'ai pas pu résister c'était trop tentant.

Quand à la fin ah… On va enfin entrer dans les choses serieuses. Vous pensiez vraiment que Cloud serait vraiment mort alors que j'ai écrit CxT dans le résumé de ma fics ? Mais que serait FFVII sans Cloud je vous le demande ! Que va donc faire Zack ? Vous le saurez dans le prochain chapitre de Endless Crisis !

Merci d'avoir continué à lire. Merci à Seoban qui me motive à coup de plume de chocobo et sans qui vous ne liriez pas cette fics. Merci encore à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et n'hésitez pas à continuer. Merci Melior et Champi pour leur fidélité.

Bisou et à bientôt !


	10. Chapitre 9: La Promesse

Chapitre 9 : La Promesse

_Zack avait replacé le fichier en vrac dans les affaires du professeur Hojo avant que ce dernier ne revienne, Kunsel savait que Zack considérait énormément ce Cloud depuis leur rencontre et qu'il avait été grandement affecté par sa mort. Lui aussi était donc tout étonné et devinait ce que Zack pouvait ressentir à cet instant._

_D'ailleurs, le jeune homme se retint fortement de ne pas tuer le scientifique après la découverte qu'il venait de faire. _

_Quand sa mission fut considérée comme finie (et donc le spécimen mort à cause des expériences), il se précipita, malgré les tentatives vaines de son ami pour le calmer, vers le bureau des Turks. Il avait quelque chose à demander à Cissnei ou à Tseng enfin à un Turk de confiance quoi ! _

_Il arriva dans des bureaux déserts. Puis sachant où trouver quelqu'un de confiance, il partit du bâtiment Shinra et prit le premier train pour les taudis. Il dirigea immédiatement ses pas vers l'église. Aeris était là avec son joli chariot à fleurs mais semblait avoir un souci. Quand elle le vit entrer, son visage s'éclaira._

« Zack ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Tu tombes bien, une roue de mon chariot s'est cassée et… »

_Mais Zack l'interrompit._

« Moi aussi je suis content de te voir ma chérie mais je dois parler au Turk qui te surveille aujourd'hui. »

_Aeris lui lança un regard plein d'inquiétude. Il n'agissait pas comme d'habitude et semblait assez énervé._

« Qu'est ce qui se passe mon chéri ? Il s'est passé quelque chose ? » _Demanda-t-elle._

_Cissnei sortit de sa cachette et lança un regard interrogateur à Zack. Elle aussi semblait inquiète._

_Zack se tourna vers sa petite amie, l'embrassa avec passion pour la rassurer et lui murmura._

« Rien de grave ne t'en fais pas. Je reviens tout de suite. Je t'aime. »

_Il l'embrassa rapidement une seconde fois avant de faire signe à Cissnei de le suivre dehors. La Turk le suivit, devinant que c'était important._

_Ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux sur le parvis de l'église délabrée et Zack déballa le tout. Il parla à Cissnei de ce qu'il avait trouvé sur Cloud et lui demanda de trouver des infos sur où il se trouvait._

« Zack… tu te rends compte de ce que tu me demandes ? Tu me demandes de trahir la Shinra ! Je risque non seulement de perdre mon travail mais ma vie en faisant ça ! »

« S'il te plait Cissnei. Après je te laisserais tranquille, personne ne saura que tu m'as donné l'info. Après tu peux me courir après, essayer de m'arrêter si on t'en donne l'ordre, je m'en fiche. Cloud est mon ami et je ne vais pas rester les bras croisés pendant que ce monstre d'Hojo lui fait je ne sais quoi ! »

_Cissnei le toisa longtemps de ses yeux noisette. Il semblait sérieux. Plus sérieux qu'il ne lui avait jamais semblé l'être. Elle soupira et après avoir sondé son cœur, elle accepta. Puis il retourna dans l'église où Aeris les attendait, souriante comme toujours. Mais Zack voyait dans ses yeux, une profonde inquiétude. Comment la rassurer… que lui dire ?_

_Il décida de passer le reste de la journée avec elle et d'ignorer tous les messages et les appels qu'il reçut dans la journée. Il ne savait pas que son comportement anomal ne faisait qu'accroître l'inquiétude de la jeune femme._

_Le soir venu, il la raccompagna et rentra au bâtiment Shinra. Il était conscient qu'il risquait d'être considéré comme un déserteur pour avoir pris le reste de sa journée sans en parler à ses supérieurs mais sa décision était désormais prise. Une fois qu'il aurait obtenu l'information qu'il voulait, il quitterait définitivement la Shinra._

_C'est au bout de deux jours qu'il reçu un message d'un expéditeur inconnu lui disant que ce qu'il cherchait était à Nibelheim sur l'autre continent. Nibelheim… la ville natale de Cloud. Une fois le message en main, Zack annula toutes les missions prévues dans sa journée sans en avertir personne. Il pris toutes ses affaires dans son dortoir, il allait avoir besoin de tout ses équipements. Puis il quitta la Shinra sans regarder en arrière. Il n'allait pas devenir le héro dont il avait rêvé, mais il pouvait devenir une autre sorte de Héro…_

_Mais avant de partir, il devait avoir une petite discutions avec Aeris._

_Il la trouva dans le jardin d'enfant, elle vendait ses fleures dans un panier après que ses chariots se soient cassés un par un. Il n'avait même pas remplacé la roue du premier, il avait oublié. _

_Quand elle le vit arrivé, la mine grave, elle sembla deviner d'avance la nouvelle qu'il voulait lui annoncer. Il lui demanda si ils pouvaient aller ailleurs et se rendirent ensembles à l'église. Aeris posa son panier sur un des bancs encor debout, le dos tourné vers Zack. Qui devait chercher ses mots étant donné son silence. _

« Aeris je… Je suis désolé mais j'ai appris… j'ai appris qu'un de mes amis as des problème et… Il faut que je parte l'aider. C'est Cloud, Aeris. Il est vivant. Je sais où il est maintenant et j'ai décidé de le retrouver. »

_Elle senti son cœur se serrer. Il allait partir loin d'elle. _

« Aeris ? Chérie ? »

_Elle chercha ses mots et dit, toujours le dos tourné, des larmes avaient commencé à couler sur ses joues blanches. _

« Je ne t'en empêcherais pas Zack. Si ton ami a besoin de toi, tu dois y aller. » _Elle semblait confiante dans ses mots mais au plus profond d'elle-même, elle avait un mauvais pressentiment. _« Promet moi juste une chose. »

« Quoi ? »

« Promet moi… de revenir. » _répondit-elle._

_Zack s'approcha d'elle et l'enlaça amoureusement. Il déposa un baiser dans le cou de sa belle. Il remarqua ses joues humides et s'en voulait un peu. Elle allait s'inquiétait et le fais d'aller si loin d'elle sans savoir quand il rentrerait lui nouait l'estomac. Lentement, il la fit se retourner pour qu'elle soit face à lui. Ses grands yeux verts étaient implorants, plein de larme. Elle avait peur pour lui, il le devinait._

_Il la serra très fort contre son cœur, il l'aimait plus que tout, il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Et il ne voulait pas être séparé d'elle mais ce voyage serait trop dangereux. Puis il la lâcha, pris une de ses mains blanches et y posa un baiser plein de dévotion._

« Je te promet de revenir Aeris. Rien ne m'empêchera de revenir. Et à mon retour… » _Son autre main fouilla une de ses poches et en sorti quelque chose. Quelque chose d'assez petit pour tenir tout entier dans sa main sans qu'elle ne sache quoi._

« Et à mon retour je t'emmènerais loin d'ici, dans un endroit où nous pourrons voir le ciel se coucher tous les soirs. Un endroit loin de la Shinra, loin de Hojo, loin de tout ça. Et j'espère que… » _Sa main s'ouvrit, réveillant la bague qu'il gardait depuis si longtemps. _« J'espère que quand nous y seront tu me fera l'honneur de… de… » _Il ne savait comment dire. Aeris semblait hébétée par les paroles du 1ére classe. Il trouva enfin ses mots et dit d'une voix cassée et suppliante, pleine d'amour, de dévotion et de tendresse :_

« Aeris… épouse moi… ? »

_Il lui passa la bague au doigt et avant qu'il ai pu ajouté autre chose, sa fleure des taudis lui sauta au cou pour l'embrasser avec plus de fougue que jamais. De nouvelles larmes coulaient sur ses joues mais cette fois ci des larmes de joie._

« Espèce d'idiot ! Bien sur que je t'épouserais ! Jamais je ne pourrais aimer un autre que toi.»

_Ils profitèrent une dernière fois de la joie d'être ensembles et du bel avenir qu'ils s'imaginaient jusqu'au couché du soleil. Zack devais s'en aller et lui et Aeris étaient plus malheureux que jamais de leur séparation car au fond d'eux même, ils avaient l'impression que leurs rêves n'étaient que des illusions pour adoucir leurs au revoir. Ils leurs semblaient que même si leur union future les poussaient à tenir la promesse de se retrouver, le destin allait en décider autrement… _

_Mais Aeris regarda Zack partir de Midgar sans rien dire, retenant ses larmes. Et quand il franchit le seul de la porte du secteur 5, la jeune femme joint ses mains prés de son cœur, le poids de la bague sur son doigt la rassurait, elle baissa la tête et se mis à pleurer, priant la planète de l'aider à revenir sain et sauf. _

_*************************_

**Note de(s) (l')auteur(s) :**

Salut tout le monde !

Alors ce chapitre, très important ce chapitre ! Un des plus important même. Zack a enfin pris sa décision et part sauver son ami Cloud à Nibelheim. Mais surtout, il a enfin demandé la main d'Aeris ! J'avoue avoir hésité. Au départ je voulais qu'il rencontre Tseng avant de quitter définitivement Midgar et que Zack n'ait promis que son retour à Aeris. En faite, Tseng aurait réprimandé Zack et lui aurait fais comprendre qu'en partant il se mettrait en danger et qu'il risquait de ne pas tenir sa promesse et Zack lui aurait répondu qu'il se devait de tenir sa promesse car à son retour, il comptait demander Aeris en mariage. Mais au final ça aurait ressemblé à une autre fanfiction que j'ai lue et je ne veux pas que ça soit le cas. Je ne me suis pas du tout inspiré de cette fic, surtout que la bague est une idée (brillante) de Seoban. Donc voilà… je trouve cette scène encor mieux et tellement romantique.

Passons aux remerciements : Merci Seoban sans qui vous ne lirez pas cette fic et que j'adore. Merci encor à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et à ceux qui laissent de review (continuez ça fais trop plaisir ^^)

Bisou et à bientôt !


	11. Chapitre 10: Nibelheim

Chapitre 10 : Nibelheim

_Le voyage fut long et éprouvant. Jamais il n'aurait pensé que Nibelheim fut si loin. Ayant marché une grande partie du voyage, il mis pas moins d'un mois pour atteindre le trou perdu qu'était la ville natale de son ami._

_Après le voyage en bateau depuis Junon, il avait du traverser les montagnes de Corel, évitant le village du même nom avant de contourner le désert qui s'étendait au pied du Parc d'attraction le Gold Saucer. Chaque soir, quand il voyait les feux d'artifice éclater dans le ciel au dessus de la tour, il se jurait d'y emmener un jour Aeris. _

_La route menant à Nibelheim passait non loin de Gongaga mais Zack réprima son envie de rendre visite à ses parents qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis si longtemps. Le temps pressait. Il ne pouvait pas laisser Cloud entre les mains monstrueuses d'Hojo. Il espérait juste que le timide milicien qu'il avait connu ne s'était pas transformé en un monstre hideux à tentacules. Après tout, Hojo en était capable._

_Arrivé dans le village, Zack senti immédiatement que quelque chose n'allait pas. C'était bien trop calme. Il avança, sur ses gardes. Le message de Cissnei avait parlé d'un manoir appartenant à la Shinra… Il se demandait bien où se trouvait ce bâtiment._

_Il pris le temps d'observer les lieux avant de déterminer par élimination que le manoir devait être la grande maison qu'il voyait au bout d'une des entrées du village. Entouré d'un époux grillage, plus grande que la plupart des autres maisons et pleine de prétention, ce ne pouvait être que ce bâtiment._

_Il avait d'ailleurs eu raison d'être sur ses gardes car, arrivé prés du château d'eau au centre de la place, plusieurs miliciens Shinra montrèrent le bout de leur fusil aux quatre coins du village._

« Halte ! Qui va là ?! »_ Demanda le sergent, reconnaissable à son écharpe rouge, sur un ton autoritaire._

_Autant d'unité d'infanterie c'était suspect. Même s'il y avait un petit problème de monstre, jamais la Shinra n'aurait mobilisé autant d'homme pour un si petit village. Le sergent regarda attentivement Zack et ajouta :_

« Personne n'est autorisé à venir ici, pas même du SOLDAT, vous devez partir !»

_Zack ne répondit pas et promena son regard sur les miliciens. Ils étaient trente. Il en avait battu plus que ça en entraînement. Et il se doutait que la diplomatie ne le permettrait pas d'aller plus loin donc…_

« Rebroussez chemin je ne vous le direz pas deux… »

_Les paroles du sergent furent interrompues par le plat de la lame de Zack qui assomma d'un coup quatre des unités d'infanteries. Dés la seconde où les quatre hommes tombèrent à terre, tous les autres firent feu en direction du jeune homme qui se protégea avec sa lame, courant vers un attroupement de miliciens pour les assommer à leur tour. Le combat fut rapide. Zack se pris quelques balles, ne pouvant pas tout éviter à la fois mais rien de bien sérieux. Vingt neuf des miliciens furent mis KO et un pris la fuite. Mais Zack s'en fichait. Il se précipita vers le Manoir Shinra, passa le portail grillagé et entra dans la vieille bâtisse._

_Tout n'y était que silence. Le hall était vide de tout meuble et il n'y avait aucun signe de vie. La poussière ne semblait même pas avoir été déplacée depuis des mois. Se pouvait-il que…_

_Non, Zack refusait d'y penser. Il marcha lentement, le son de ses pas, assourdi par un tapis recouvert de poussière, se répéta en écho entre les mures de l'immense hall d'entrée. Cloud pouvait être partout. Cinq portes se trouvaient autour et en face de lui. Cloud pouvait être derrière chacune d'entre elles et dans le cas contraire, un escalier de bois permettait de rejoindre les étages. Il s'approcha de la première porte à sa gauche mais elle était verrouillée. Bien sur, ça ne serait pas si facile… _

_Il regarda par la serrure pour voir s'il y avait quelque chose de l'autre côté et, ne vit pas grand-chose à part des vieux meubles. Idem pour la seconde porte mais il ne vit cette fois que deux chaises. Il marchait pour voir la porte du fond quand un bloc note attira son regard. Il semblait avoir été négligemment balancé à l'autre bout de la pièce. Curieux, il le récupéra et le lut. On aurait dit un journal intime. D'ailleurs, le titre disait : « Journal d'un chercheur N°6 ». Zack fronça les sourcils. Ce qu'il lisait aurait pu porter à rire si ça avait été en d'autres circonstances mais il n'avait pas du tout envie de rigoler. Celui qui avait écrit ce journal parlait d'un spécimen qui était le seul à écouter ses problèmes… Le jeune homme pensa à Cloud. Et si c'était lui._

_Il devina par la poussière déplacée autour du bloc note que l'objet avait du être jeté ou lâché depuis le haut de l'escalier. Zack décida que fouiller le rez-de-chaussée ne mènerait à rien et que le meilleur serait de fouiller directement l'étage. Il grimpa l'escalier dont les planches vermoulues grinçaient sous son poids, donnant une aura plus inquiétante encor en ces lieux._

_Une fois devant la baie vitrée de l'étage, il n'eut pas l'occasion de se demander s'il devait aller à droite ou à gauche que le bruit d'un claquement de porte se fit entendre. Ca venait de sa droite. _

_Il s'approcha de la source du bruit, une porte au fond à droite d'un couloire. Il regarda par la serrure et vit une sorte de petite bibliothèque vide. A gauche de la pièce se trouvait une porte entrouverte. Sans doute celle qui avait claquée. Il entra, la porte était ouverte. Le plus discrètement possible, il traversa la pièce et vit à travers la seconde porte entrouverte un homme en blouse blanche qui activait une sorte de porte coulissante qui était encastrée à même un mure de pierre. Une fois cet homme disparu, il entra dans ce qui était sans aucun doute la chambre du scientifique. Il n'y avait pas beaucoup de poussière ici. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance. Il attendit une minute puis suivit l'homme en blouse blanche dans le passage. Il se retrouva dans une sorte d'escalier de bois descendant en spirale le long du mur circulaire. Zack vit tout en bas la blouse blanche du scientifique disparaître. Pas besoin d'être un géni pour deviner qu'il avait pris un couloire. _

_Zack descendit à son tour en faisant très attention à ne pas faire craquer les planches sous ses pieds ni à tomber. Sans rambarde pour se tenir, il fallait avouer que c'était un exercice assez périlleux. Une fois tout en bas, il se retrouva dans une sorte de couloire taillé dans la roche avec à droite et à gauche une porte de bois. Plus loin se trouvait une troisième porte de bois entourée contrairement aux autres de brique._

**-Bingo-**

_Il se disait que Hojo ne travaillerait jamais dans un labo de pierre taillée. Sans hésitation, il avança vers la dernière porte. Il espérait que le labo se trouve juste derrière la porte car comme il s'était retenu jusqu'ici, il ne pu s'empêcher de la défoncer. Si ça se trouve, le scientifique était en train d'expérimenter sur Cloud à cet instant même !_

_Par chance, son intuition avait vue juste car il se retrouva dans une pièce pleine de tube à essais, de fioles de machin, de livres et, dans un coin de la pièce, une cuve pleine de Mako dans laquelle était immergé une personne._

« Cloud ! »

_Sans se soucier des dégâts qu'il pouvait faire, Zack se jeta sur l'homme en blouse blanche et l'envoya voler à travers la salle, loin de son ami. Il avait toujours sa tenue de milicien… Zack se demandait depuis combien de temps il se trouvait là dedans. Il ne voulait pas croire que Cloud avait passé quatre années dans ce tube. Il appuya sur le bouton d'ouverture de la cuve dont le contenue fluorescent se répandit sur le sol. Cloud tomba sur le sol. Ses yeux autrefois bleus comme un ciel d'été brillaient à présent de la même lueur que les siens. _

_Heureusement, le jeune homme blond était vivant. Il respirait et bougeait mais Zack ne pouvait dire s'il était conscient de ce qui se passait autour de lui. Son regard était hagard et il n'arrivait pas à se relever. Une sorte de brume verdoyante semblait s'échapper de ses vêtements, des vapeurs de Mako._

« Cloud est ce que ça va ? C'est moi Zack ! »

_Il ne répondit pas, ne leva même pas les yeux vers lui et cela inquiéta le 1ére classe. Ne sachant que faire pendant un instant, le jeune homme aida son ami qu'il venait de retrouver à se mettre debout en le soutenant puis lui dit :_

« Viens, je sais pas ce que t'a fait ce bâtard mais je pense qu'un peu de repos ne serait pas du luxe.»

_Sans s'inquiéter du scientifique assommé, il emmena son compagnon jusqu'à la chambre et le fit s'allonger sur le lit. Pendant qu'il laissa son ami se reposer, Zack regarda un peu tout ce qui se trouvait dans la chambre et tomba sur un lot de calepin dans le même genre que celui trouvé en bas. Il le lut et découvrit que la ville, détruite par il ne savait quoi avait été reconstruite par la Turk et que des créatures de Hojo avaient pris la place des habitants. Il découvrit de même que l'on avait mis du Jenova en Cloud et qu'il souffrait d'un empoisonnement à la Mako, ce qui expliquait son état depuis qu'il l'avait sorti de la cuve. Franchement pourquoi l'y avaient-ils laissés après son empoisonnement ? Hojo était vraiment le pire monstre vivant au monde…_

_Quand il eu terminer de lire ces horreurs, Zack s'approcha de Cloud._

« Je devrais peu être te chercher quelque chose pour te changer. Tu ne risques pas d'aller mieux avec ton uniforme plein de Mako. »

_Zack fouilla entièrement le manoir et trouva dans une armoire un très vieil uniforme du SOLDAT. Très vieux, vraiment car il puait le renfermé et était troué aux mites. Zack aida son ami à revêtir l'habit. Puis il le soutint en passant son bras sur ses épaules et annonça._

« Je crois qu'on a plus rien à faire ici. C'est peu être pas malin de t'emmener là bas mais je dois rentrer à Midgar au plus vite. Un long voyage nous attend. J'espère que tu seras en forme quand nous serrons arrivés. J'aurais sans doute besoin de toi comme témoin.»

_Il sorti du manoir puis de Nibelheim en soutenant son ami. Le chemin du retour serrait sans aucun doute plus difficile qu'à l'allée mais le désir de se retrouver auprès d'Aeris à nouveau lui donnait courage. Il ignorait encor à quel point le destin s'était décidé à les séparer._

* * *

**Note de(s) (l')auteur(s) :**

Salut tout le monde !

Héhéhé… Héhéhéhéhéhéhé…. MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA !!! (Voie des ambulanciers venus bas pour l'emmener à l'Asile) Hum… excusez ce rire de circonstance uniquement due à la dernière phrase de ce chapitre et non pas qu'une folie de ma part (ou les deux?) Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu dire par là ? Qu'est ce qui se passe dans ma petite tête ? J'imagine que vous avez peur que finalement ça en vienne du pareil au même et que Zackounnet meurt comme dans le jeu. Vous saurez tout ça dans le prochain chapitre. ( qui ne sera **pas** le dernier !)

Alors petite précision, j'ai choisit de garder le design du FFVII original pour le passage secret car c'est plus facile à décrire que la version de Crisis Core.

Passons aux remerciements : Merci encor à tous ceux qui lisent cette fic et à ceux qui laissent de review (continuez ça fais trop plaisir ^^) et merci à Seoban que j'adore toujours ^^

Bisou et à bientôt !


	12. Chapitre 11: Dernier Souffle

**Chapitre 11 : Dernier Souffle**

Deux mois… ça faisait à présent deux mois qu'il était parti. Deux mois qu'elle portait cette bague à son doigt, signe de l'engagement de Zack. Il lui manquait terriblement après ces années à le voir régulièrement. Elle avait l'impression que ça faisait des siècles que son fiancé était parti chercher son ami. Il aurait pourtant déjà du être là. Elle avait peur. Tseng lui avait fait savoir il y a quelques temps que sa vie était en danger à cause de la Shinra. Elle n'en savait pas la raison mais cette perspective avait effrayé la jeune femme. Sa mère n'arrivait même pas à lui donner du baume au cœur et il n'était pas rare de voir Aeris jouer nerveusement avec sa bague de fiançailles.  
En plus de son inquiétude pour son fiancé, Aeris se faisait du mauvais sang à propos du clone d'Angeal. Le monstre qui avait élu domicile dans la charpente de l'église était mal en point. Il était récemment tombé de la charpente, en plein sur la plate bande. Il n'était plus capable de voler semblait-il et était à bout de force. Aeris en prenait soin autant qu'elle prenait soin de ses fleurs mais il était difficile pour elle de toucher cette créature. Zack avait beau lui avoir expliqué qu'il s'agissait d'un clone de son ancien mentor, ça restait tout de même un monstre. Elle l'avait installé sur un des bancs de l'église, bien allongé et avait renoncé quelques temps à vendre ses fleurs pour le soigner.  
Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent. Enfin presque. L'ambiance était différente, comme chargée de mauvaises ondes.  
Alors qu'elle s'occupait de ses fleurs, un filament vert fluorescent passa à côté d'elle avant de disparaître. Vivement, la jeune femme se retourna, sachant d'instinct d'où il venait. Angeal, le monstre, le loup ailé, l'ange gardien… son corps brillait d'une lueur verte et des filaments de mako s'échappèrent de lui avant de disparaître.  
« Non… » murmura Aeris avant de se précipiter auprès de la créature.  
Il était en train de mourir. La planète le rappelait à elle, inexorablement, transformant son corps et son âme pour qu'il retourne à la Rivière de la Vie. Désespérée à l'idée que Angeal meure sans que Zack n'ait eu l'occasion de lui dire un dernier au revoir, à l'idée aussi de perdre cet ange gardien qui veillait sur l'église depuis tant d'années, la Cetra tenta de le soigner avec les pouvoirs des Anciens en elle. Mais son vent guérisseur n'avait aucun effet.  
Ses yeux larmoyants rencontrèrent ceux mi-clos du clone. Il avait l'air en paix dans ses derniers instants… Mais Aeris ne voulait pas qu'il parte comme ça, elle ne voulait pas qu'il meure !  
« Angeal ! Attends je t'en prie ! Zack va revenir ! Attends qu'il revienne, il regrettera tant de ne pas t'avoir dit au revoir ! » Une larme salée coula sur sa joue.  
**-Planète… Je t'en supplie laisse le vivre encore un peu. Laisse le revoir Zack !-**  
Tremblante, elle approcha sa main et caressa tendrement le sommet de la tête du clone. Elle voulait le réconforter un peu, lui montrer par ce geste qu'il lui manquerait à elle aussi, ne pouvant trouver les mots justes. L'espace d'un instant, elle crut lire de la reconnaissance et un sourire dans les yeux du monstre avant que celui-ci ne disparaisse à jamais, laissant le banc vide.  
Aeris écouta le silence qui s'ensuivit. C'était comme si Gaia s'était arrêtée de tourner une seconde pour respecter la détresse de la jeune femme. Après être restée silencieuse elle-même un long moment en fixant l'endroit où s'était éteint Angeal, Aeris se leva et se plaça au milieu de ses fleurs. Elle adressa alors une prière pour que l'homme qu'elle aimait lui revienne vite. Il lui sembla presque entrer en communion avec l'âme de son aimé, la Planète avait tissé un lien entre eux pendant quelques secondes mais…  
« Zack ! »  
Le lien se rompit brusquement. Elle leva les yeux au ciel. Des gouttes de pluies commencèrent à tomber du trou du toit…

Quand il se réveilla, tout autour de lui n'était que roche poussiéreuse. Il ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Tout ce dont il était certain, c'était qu'il venait d'être sauvé par un ami. Il l'avait vu partir seul il ne savait où. Il avait pourtant tenté de l'arrêter mais il n'avait pas vu son geste désespéré, sa main tendue vers lui comme pour s'accrocher. Il était trop faible pour parler, trop faible pour marcher. Mais à présent, il avait enfin pleinement repris ses esprits.  
Il se souvenait de coups de feu. Il espérait que son ami aille bien. Sortant de ce qui semblait être une cachette, il remarqua son reflet dans une flaque d'eau. Il s'était à peine rendu compte qu'il pleuvait.  
Difficilement, à quatre pattes, il s'approcha d'une butte non loin. Il y avait de nombreux hommes morts, leurs corps disparaissaient doucement Il y avait aussi du sang, beaucoup de sang sur le sol. Et près de ce sang, une épée. Un énorme épée, très lourde semblait-il. Il connaissait cette épée. C'était celle de l'Ami. Mais aucune trace de lui aux alentours. Il était trop fatigué pour réfléchir, trop fatigué pour chercher à comprendre. Il prit l'épée en main, regarda devant lui et marcha, traînant la lourde lame derrière lui. Devant lui se trouvait une ville. Une ville noir, inquiétante, sombre… mais son instinct le poussait à s'y rendre.  
Très vite des bribes de sa vie lui revinrent en tête alors qu'il récupérait ses capacités physiques. Il put rapidement remarcher à vitesse constante et avant d'entrer en ville, l'épée ne lui sembla plus si lourde que ça pouvant même la porter à une main.  
**-Midgar-**  
Il reconnaissait à présent cette ville. Il avait travaillé là un temps avant l'incident de Nibelheim.  
Il entra en ville par la porte Est, trouva une gare et, n'ayant pas de Gils sur lui, monta sur le toit pour voyager à l'œil. Tout lui revenait maintenant, c'était clair. Il avait été SOLDAT. SOLDAT 1ère classe.  
Le train termina vite son voyage et il put descendre mais comme si tout ces efforts l'avaient épuisé, il sentit ses forces le quitter quelques secondes au bord du quai, le forçant à s'asseoir un peu. C'est alors qu'une voix connue cria son nom, semblant surprise :  
« Cloud ? »

Tseng ferma son téléphone. Il venait d'apprendre une bien triste nouvelle. Mais ses émotions ne devaient pas faire obstacle à son professionnalisme. Il devait aller faire un rapport au Président sans tarder. Il devait lui parler du résultat de la bataille mais aussi de l'avenir des Turks. Le président avait ordonné l'arrestation de leur ancien chef Veld… mais ses hommes étaient tous loyaux envers cet homme et cela risquait de créer des tensions. On parlait même de revenir à l'ancien système et de ne garder que quatre Turks. Tseng devait la jouer finement s'il ne voulait pas que huit de ses collègues soient sacrifiés par la compagnie car tel était le sort des Turks. Ils savaient trop de choses pour partir simplement à la retraite…  
Après, il devrait remplacer Rod auprès d'Aeris. Il fallait qu'il lui dise d'arrêter d'attendre son fiancé… A contrecœur.  
Le cœur amer mais concentré sur ses devoirs envers la Shinra, Tseng entra dans l'ascenseur de verre, direction le 70ém étage.

Quelques semaines plus tard, une explosion ébranla la quiétude du secteur 8, détruisant le Réacteur à Mako numéro1…

*************************

**Note de l'auteur :**

Salut tout le monde !  
Vous avez sans doute envie de me tuer à cet instant non ? hihiii ! Heureusement j'ai une Queue de Phénix en préparation !  
Comme vous l'avez remarqué, ce chapitre est divisé en trois parties, toutes servant à éviter que je parle de Zack directement et à introduire la suite de l'histoire ! Nous avons fait une ellipse temporelle pour des raisons très simples que je garde pour moi de toute façon vous saurez tout en temps voulu ! Ainsi se termine donc Crisis Core et on va commencer le scénario de Final fantasy VII ! Je vais jouer au jeu sur ma PSP au fur et à mesure que j'écrirais l'histoire, pour être certaine de ne rien oublier promis !  
Comme vous l'avez remarqué, le clone d'Angeal est mort dans l'église et n'a donc jamais emmené de lettre. Je trouvais ça émouvant de le faire mourir dans l'église avec Aeris prenant soin de lui.  
En attendant le chapitre 12, voici les remerciements !  
- Merci à Melior, toujours là pour m'envoyer une review  
- Merci à mes nouveaux lecteurs, revieweurs et ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris  
- Merci à Seoban qui est toujours là et que j'adore  
-Merci à mes amis du forum Chronicles  
etc…

Gros bisou à tous et à la prochaine !

PS : petit jeu.  
Pour patienter jusqu'au chapitre 12, essayez donc de découvrir ce qui s'est passé et faites part de vos théories dans les reviews. Ce sera amusant je trouve et celui ou celle qui tombe tout juste aura le droit de me demander un One Shot sur le Final fantasy de son choix ^^.


	13. Chapitre 12: Pieces

Chapitre 12 : Pièces

_Brisée._

_Tout comme il l'avait été, il avait brisé la prison de verre autour de lui. A des kilomètres, semblables à des années lumières, de la femme qu'il aimait. Il avait souffert mais il avait utilisé toute sa force pour se libérer._

_Ce qu'il avait vécu avait fait de lui un homme brisé. Il avait l'impression de n'être plus que des morceaux de lui-même. Comme un puzzle auquel il manquerait les pièces les plus importantes. Il ne serait pas entier tant qu'il serait seul._

_C'était pour ça qu'il s'était battu, c'est pour ça qu'il avait survécu. C'est pour ça qu'il avait eu la force de s'évader. Il avait essayé de se battre seul, croyant pouvoir protéger son ami et la retrouver. Il avait cru pouvoir le faire seul mais il avait été battu, envoyé loin de la femme qu'il aimait._

_Il se leva, la peau de ses mains déchirée par les éclats de verre. Il faisait noir. Seul la lueur verdoyante de la Mako éclairait légèrement les lieux. Aucune fenêtre n'était visible. S'il devait se battre pour sa liberté, pour la revoir, il devrait le faire seul._

_Il était certain que quand il la reverrait, il serait à nouveau lui-même, elle l'aiderait à retrouver les pièces de lui-même qui lui manquait. Dans son esprit il voyait son visage comme une ancre l'empêchant de sombrer dans la folie. Il était à elle plus qu'elle n'était qu'a lui. Ca il en était certain depuis longtemps déjà. Auprès d'elle, il retrouverait tout ce qu'il avait perdu de lui-même. Il voulait à nouveau entendre sa voix appeler son nom… Et elle l'aidera à redevenir celui qu'il était._

_Car sans elle, il n'était rien_

-Aeris-

_Ce nom, ce visage lui donna la force de marcher vers une porte qu'il savait non loin mais qui lui avait parut très lointaine il n'y a pas si longtemps que ça. Il l'ouvrit alors sur un grand couloire blanc. Il n'y avait personne mais en face de lui se trouvait une grande baie vitrée, seul rempart le séparant désormais de l'extérieur. Il regarda la ville sombre en dessous. Il était haut dans le ciel, haut dans l'immeuble Shinra. Il n'y avait aucun doute là-dessus. Nulle autre ville que Midgar ressemblait à ce point à un gros tas de ferraille pollué. _

_Il sourit faiblement en pensant qu'on lui avait offert un moyen de s'enfuir. Un jour il avait dit qu'il voulait avoir une aile comme Angeal.. Il était à présent exaucé. Il n'avait aucune idée de comment il pourrait voler avec mais il devait essayer. _

_Sachant qu'il attirerait sans doute l'attention, il pris son élan et essaya de défoncer la vitre du 68ém étage. Le verre se fissura dangereusement. On n'arrête pas un SOLDAT 1ére Classe._

_L'alarme se déclancha et des bruits de pas précipités se arrivèrent à ses oreilles. Il devait se dépêcher. Prenant à nouveau son élan, il pensa fort à Aeris pour se donner la force de défoncer cette vitre. Des miliciens apparurent à l'extrémité du couloire. Il se précipita sur la vitre à l'instant où leurs mitrailleuses firent feu._

_Mille éclats tranchants l'entourèrent en même temps que l'air pollué de Midgar emplissait ses narines. Il se mit à tomber. Mais il était libre. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur ses nouveaux muscles, sur cette aile blanche si étrange qui pendait comme un poids mort depuis des jours. Il cessa de tomber. Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il planait au dessus des quartiers de la plaque. Il était vivant._

_Pour tester ses muscles neufs, il essaya maladroitement de battre de l'aile pour maîtriser ce nouvel appendice._

_Epuisé, il se posa sur le toit d'un immeuble du secteur 8, tout prés de la gare… La gare où partait le train pour les taudis… le train pour aller la voir. Mais il ne pouvait pas se permettre de se reposer maintenant. Même si ses forces l'avaient quitté, il voulait la revoir, il DEVAIT la revoir. _

_Il pu se reposer un peu le temps qu'un train arrive. Quand enfin ce fut le cas, le jeune homme plana jusqu'au toit du transporteur qui le mènerait droit dans les taudis. Bercé par les mouvements du train, il faillit bien s'endormir mais se refusait ce repos. Il lui fallait s'envoler avant la gare du secteur 7. Se montrer à découvert ne ferait qu'effrayer la population. Il commençait à comprendre ce que Angeal avait ressentis… Mais le train ne s'arrêta pas au secteur 7. Il n'en prit même pas la direction. C'est à la gare du secteur 3 qu'il du s'envoler. Ce fut difficile mais il réussit à se rendre au secteur 5. Il passa par le toit de l'église et se laissa tomber devant le parterre de fleure, espérant voir sa belle._

_Mais il n'y avait personne. Tout était pourtant comme avant. Les bancs poussiéreux, les fleures de lys blanc et jaune… Elle aurait du être là, effleurant du doigt les pétales fragiles en fredonnant une petite musique de sa voix d'ange. _

_Si elle n'était pas là, elle devait être chez sa mère… oui ça ne pouvait en être autrement. Mais comment s'y rendre ? Il n'en pouvait plus, il ne se sentais plus la force de voler… mais ne voulait pas faire peur aux braves habitants du secteur 5. Il lui fallait trouver quelque chose pour cacher son aile… Il se doutait qu'il ne trouverait rien dans ce lieu mais fut surpris de voir un drap, qui avait du être blanc un jour, couvert de poussière et couvrant il ne savait quoi à l'arrière de la bâtisse. Il pourrait s'en servir comme une cape pour se couvrir, ce serait parfait. Il récupéra le tissu et trouva en dessous les trois chariots qu'il avait fabriqués. Ils étaient tous en sale état, plus qu'il ne s'en souvenait. Mais il n'avait pas le temps de se préoccuper de ce genre de chose. Elle devait l'attendre là bas… Il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité. _

_Il y avait tant de personnes bizarres dans les taudis de Midgar qu'il passa inaperçu dans les rues du secteur 5. Les honnêtes gens avaient autre chose à faire que de s'occuper de qui se cachait sous une vieille cape sale. Il marcha lentement et péniblement jusqu'au terrain vague qui abritait la maison et le jardin de sa fiancée._

_Mais elle n'était pas là et le doute commença à s'installer dans le cœur du jeune SOLDAT quand il vit Elmyra jouer joyeusement avec une petite fille dont la chevelure châtain laissait à penser qu'elle était apparentée à Aeris. Combien d'années avait-il passé dans cette cuve ? L'avait-elle donc oublier ? Cette petite était-elle le fruit d'un nouvel amour ?_

**-Non… Aeris n'aurait jamais pue-**

_Il s'approcha, espérant des réponses auprès d'Elmyra mais elles arrivèrent bien plus vite. Surprenant leur conversation, il réussit à entendre où se trouvait Aeris… Et cette dernière voyageait avec le père de la petite fille. Il décida de partir sur le champ. L'idée de la revoir lui rendait ses forces. Sans attendre, il s'envola, ne laissant derrière lui que sa cape de fortune et quelques plumes immaculées._

_Il traversa les plaines arides de Midgar, survola la paisible ville de Kalm et les plaines entourant la célèbre ferme Chocobo. C'est à cet instant qu'il vit un groupe de personne attaqué par le terrible Zolom, un serpent géant vivant dans les marais. Plusieurs membres de ce groupe étaient à genoux. Seul une personne était encor debout… C'est ainsi qu'il la retrouva. Il avait fait tant d'effort pour la retrouver. Il ne s'était enfuit que dans cet espoir. Pas question de la regarder mourir ! _

_N'écoutant que son courage, il plongea en piquée et arracha une épées des mains d'un des combattants à terre et dans un geste désespéré, au moment où le serpent attaquait sa fiancée, il fonça sur la bête et lui trancha la tête. Recouvert du sang du monstre, il se retourna pour contempler le visage d'Aeris. Elle était toujours la plus belle. En voyant ses yeux verts, il sentis enfin entier. _

_Il l'entendit juste prononcer son nom, sa voix cristalline à moitié étouffée par le choc, avant que le monde autour de lui ne sombre dans les ténèbres de l'inconscience._

*************************

**Note de l'auteur :**

Salut tout le monde !  
Vous avez sans doute envie de me tuer et oui j'ai mis beaucoup de temps à écrire ce chapitre mais c'était du à une manque d'inspiration. J'ai toujours ma queue de Phenix sur moi on ne sais jamais ^^'.

Mon défis pour ce chapitre, même si tout le monde à deviné de quel point de vue il s'agissait c'était de ne pas une seule fois écrire Zack. Ca plus le fait de mettre ci et là des traductions de la chanson qui m'a inspiré la fic entière ET le chapitre : Pieces de RED. Je vous conseil de l'écouter pendant que vous lirez d'ailleurs. Cette chanson est siiiii romantique !

Promis je vais essayer d'aller plus vite pour écrire la suite.

Je ne sais pas quoi ajouter d'autre mis à part que personne n'a trouvé la réponse XD Nya nya nya ! Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que la Shinra le récupère au final. Donc personne n'a gagné ^^' Dommage ce sera pour la prochaine fois. Au moins vos reviews m'ont fait rire ^^

Je remercie encor ma chère amie Seoban et son petit ange blond que j'embrasse fort, merci aussi à Mélior toujours fidèle au poste et à tous les autres qui m'ont encouragés par leurs reviews.

A très bientôt pour le chapitre 13 !


	14. Chapitre 13: Retrouvailles

Chapitre 13 : Retrouvailles

_Tout s'était passé très vite, comme dans un rêve. Un instant, le Zolom plongeait sur elle et l'instant d'après le serpent géant gisait mort à ses pieds. Et il était là. Son aile blanche maculée du sang de la créature. Comment était-ce possible ?_

_Le groupe était retourné à la Ferme Chocobo pour se remettre de l'incident, emportant le héro évanouis avec eux. A présent, Aeris veillait sur lui. Elle ne voulait pas le quitter ne serait-ce une seconde des yeux, de peur de le voir disparaître. Il était mort et le voilà revenu en ange. La Planète semblait avoir enfin répondu à ses prières._

_Le fermier, ce brave homme, avait laissé son lit pour Zack. Aeris caressait tendrement les cheveux d'ébène de son fiancé. La bague qu'il lui avait offerte avant son départ se prenait dans les nœuds de la masse hirsute. Cloud et les autres se reposaient, qui sur le canapé, qui par terre qui dans l'écurie, et le calme de la nuit donnait au couple retrouvé une intimité bienvenue._

_Aux premières heures de l'aurore, quand les rayons du soleil percèrent l'horizon, Zack commença à s'agiter, signe qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller. Aeris cessa ses caresses affectueuses et pris la main de son fiancé, attendant qu'il ouvre les yeux, anxieuse._

« Zack ? »

_Quand il ouvrit les yeux, tout était flou autour de lui mais il aperçut une forme humaine penchée au-dessus de lui. Une douce lumière l'auréolait et en se concentrant un peu, il crut percevoir le plus beau visage du monde. Une femme si belle qu'elle semblait sortie d'un rêve. Il avait une sensation de déjà-vu._

« Le paradis ? »

_Quelque chose d'humide tomba sur sa joue. L'apparition pleurait-elle ? _

« Pas encore mon chéri… pas encore »

_Sa voix était la plus douce des musiques. Bien que tremblante d'une émotion qu'il percevait comme un mélange de joie et de soulagement, il savait qu'il connaissait cette douce voix. Sa vision commença à s'améliorer doucement alors que la fatigue le quittait. Il vit ses traits un peu plus distinctement._

« Un Ange ? »

_Il la vit secouer à tête négativement._

« Non ! C'est moi ! »

_Ces yeux verts… ce visage, ce sourire. Oui c'était bien elle. Et elle pleurait. Lui avait-il fait de la peine ? Il ne voulait pas voir des larmes dans ces yeux d'émeraude. Il sera fort la douce main que sa future épouse avait mise dans la sienne et dans un mouvement vif, il se redressa pour envelopper de son bras libre le corps frêle de sa bien-aimée._

« Ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas je suis là. Je suis revenu ! »

_La Cetra lâcha la main de l'ancien SOLDAT et l'enlaça comme jamais elle n'avait enlacé quelqu'un avant._

« Imbécile ! »_Cria-t-elle sans se soucier de ses camarades assoupis_« Tu avais promis de revenir ! Tu avais promis ! Est-ce que au moins tu sais combien je t'ai attendu ? Je t'ai senti mourir ! »

_Aeris frappa le torse de l'ancien SOLDAT de son poing libre, à la fois furieuse et soulagée de le voir vivant. Puis elle se laissa aller dans les bras puissants de son fiancé._

_Son odeur de fleur, la douceur de sa peau…Zack ne put réprimer plus longtemps ce désir qui l'avait conduit à retrouver la femme qu'il aime. Un désir d'aimer et d'être aimé. Après un long silence, il scella ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme._

_Deux yeux d'un bleu brillant observaient la scène, troublés, jaloux, déçus… Cet homme qui enlaçait sa belle Aeris était mort, c'était là les paroles même de la Cetra. C'était étrange qu'il soit venu au secours du groupe, et cette aile blanche… Etait-il seulement humain ? Son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Et il savait manier la Buster Sword sans effort ce qui n'était pas donné à tout le monde. _

_Il avait pris son arme, il avait pris Aeris… A cette vitesse il prendrait la tête du groupe. C'était comme si avec son arrivée inopinée dans le marais, ce Zack avait pris tout ce qu'il avait… et tout ce qu'il était. _

_Malade de voir cette belle fleure dans les bras de ce… Chien, Cloud entra dans la chambre pour discuter avec ce revenant tombé des cieux. _

_Le voyant se montrer en pleine lumière, Zack quitta des yeux celle qui faisait battre son cœur et s'étonna de retrouver son vieil ami qu'il avait sauvé de la Shinra il y a moins d'un an. Surpris et content de le revoir, il alla pour le saluer chaleureusement mais le blond lui lança un regard si glacial que cela le coupa dans son élan._

« Désolé de casser ces émouvantes retrouvailles mais j'aimerais parler avec toi. Avant toute chose, merci pour ton aide contre le Zolom. On peut dire que tu es…'tombé du ciel'.»

_Zack n'aimait pas trop le sarcasme dans la voix de son ami._

« Aeris nous a dit qui tu es. C'est vraiment bizarre de voir un mort nous retrouver si facilement et juste quand nous étions en mauvaise posture. »

« Cloud qu'est ce qui te prend ? » _tempéra la voix d'Aeris_. « Excuse le Zack, il s'est passé beaucoup de choses ces derniers temps et Cloud est un peu tendu… Sephi… »

« Aeris… Tu permets que je parle seul à seul avec lui ? »

_Aeris regarda son fiancé puis Cloud et acquiesça. Elle fit un sourire encourageant à Zack et sorti de la chambre._

« Cloud je ne sais pas ce que tu as mais… »

« Tu as disparu pendant un an ! » _interrompit le blond sur un ton accusateur. _« Aeris nous a tout raconté. Elle nous a dit qu'elle t'avait senti mourir. Elle commençait juste à tourner la page et voilà que tu arrives et tout à coup c'est comme si tu l'avais jamais abandonnée.»

« Tu m'accuse mais tu sais très bien ce qui s'est passé... »

« J'en sais rien et je m'en fiche. »

**-Quoi ? Cloud tu ne te souviens pas ?-** _Zack ne comprenait pas. C'était pour le sauver que Zack avait laissé Aeris toute seule. Et maintenant Cloud, son ami, son frère ne semblait pas le reconnaitre. La Mako avait-elle effacé les souvenirs de son ami ?_

« Aeris te fait confiance et veux que tu viennes avec nous je le sais. Elle m'a dit que tu étais aussi un SOLDAT. Ça veut au moins dire que tu sais te battre et qu'on n'aura pas à ralentir à cause de toi… »

« J'étais pas Première Classe pour rien. Mais où est ce que vous allez ? »

« Première Classe ? » _Zack vit dans le regard de Cloud qu'il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Le brun_ _décida de ne pas brusquer les choses._ _Cloud ne lui faisait visiblement pas confiance. _« Peu importe… » _Continua le blond._ « Aeris t'expliquera tout en route mais pour faire simple, nous suivons Sephiroth. » _Sur ce, il quitta la pièce._

_Aeris entra immédiatement après, accompagnée d'une jeune femme brune aux formes généreuses qu'il ne connaissait pas. Elle lui présenta alors cette femme comme une de ses amis et compagnons de voyage, Tifa. C'était une amie d'enfance de Cloud. C'était une personne très sympathique, ouverte aux autres, chaleureuse et confiante. Zack sentait qu'il s'entendrait très bien au moins avec celle-là…_

_Tifa avait une idée pour cacher l'aile de Zack. Elle avait le sens pratique et savait que cette excroissance serait mal vue dans les villes et les villages. Elle allait donc plaquer cette aile, bien refermée dans le dos d Zack à l'aide de bandage. Aeris l'aida dans sa tâche et les deux filles en profitèrent pour demander à Zack comment il avait eu cette aile. Mais il refusa d'en parler. Comme s'il avait peur… Aeris fut un peu déçue il le savait. Mais pour éviter de créer un froid, il retourna la conversation dans l'autre sens._

« Et bien… »_ Commença Tifa _« Cloud et moi faisons partie d'une organisation appelée Ava… »

_Elle fut interrompue dans son récit par l'arrivée dans la chambre d'un homme noir immense à la musculature impressionnante. Zack ne se serait pas attendu à le retrouver ici. Il avait certes changé depuis ces quatre ans, son bras mutilé avait été changé par un bras mitrailleur. Tout en finesse et en subtilité comme il l'avait connu…_

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez ? Cloud est en train de chercher des chocobos pour traverser le marais et vous n'avez rien d'autre à foutre que de jouer à la momie ? »

« B… Barret ? » _S'étonna Zack_

« Ca faisait longtemps Zack ! J'ai vraiment du mal à croire que c'est bien toi ! » _Dit chaleureusement le grand homme qui s'approcha pour lui faire une frappe amicale dans le dos._

_Soit son année dans le labo de Hojo l'avait affaiblit soit Barret était encore plus costaud qu'avant car le choc faillit l'envoyer contre le mur._

« Hé c'est dommage que tu n'as pas vu ma petite Marlène. Elle a bien grandit. J'te r'mercirait jamais assez pour ce que tu as fait pour elle. Je pouvais pas l'emmener avec nous, c'est la mère d'Aeris qui la garde. »

_En entendant ces paroles, Zack senti comme un poids s'envoler au fond de lui. Il n'avait pas encore posé la question mais voilà donc la réponse au mystère de la petite fille chez Elmyra. Dire qu'il avait cru que Aeris avec refait sa vie… _

« Content de l'apprendre Barret mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Je croyais que tu étais toujours _à Corel ! »_

_A l'évocation de sa ville natale, Barret sembla se renfrogner un peu._

« C'est une longue histoire… J'la raconterais à l'occasion. C'pas important ! »

« Et voilà finit ! » _annonça la voix enjouée d'Aeris qui venait de terminé le bandage._

_Zack les remercia et remis son haut. C'était assez désagréable mais il devrait s'y faire… Dire qu'il commençait tout juste à s'y faire à ces muscles en trop Maintenant ça le tiraillait un peu de pas pouvoir les bouger. Mais il ne dit rien et embrassa Aeris pour la remercier._

_C'est alors qu'un… Chien ? Chat ? Lion ? Panthère ? Bref une bestiole rouge et borgne avec la queue semblant faite de flammes entra à son tour et… parla._

« Cloud a réussi à trouver deux chocobos. Il a un peu du mal à les tenir donc il aurait besoin d'aide avant d'aller en chercher un troisième. »

«Dit lui que c'est pas la peine. »_Répondit Zack à la grande surprise de tout le monde. Il se sentait un peu ridicule de parler avec un chien mais continua_ « J'ai un chocobo en pension ici. »

_Quelques temps après, c'est sous les fou rire de la moitié du groupe que le cortège de chocobo parti traverser le marais. Zack voyageait avec Aeris, Barret portait l'animal appelé Rouge XIII avec lui et c'est un Cloud vexé qui chevauchait avec une Tifa qui avait du mal à retenir son rire. Quand Zack avait parlé de son Chocobo en pension, ça avait été un soulagement pour Cloud mais quand ils étaient allés devant le box où se trouvait l'animal… Il avait vite déchanté. Le nom qui lui avait donné Zack avait été écrit en gros sur la porte et ça avait fait rire tout le monde sauf les deux anciens amis. Barret s'était mis à appeler Cloud 'Tête de chocobo'. Heureusement, aucun Zolom ne montra le bout de ses écailles car avec la dissipation ambiante, les compagnons auraient eu du mal à éviter l'affrontement. Mais la bonne humeur (ou presque) ambiante cessa une fois les marécages traversés car devant la grotte de mithril se trouvait un spectacle macabre._

_Une pluie ininterrompue de sang inondait le sol au pied d'un arbre mort. Dans le reste des branchages brisés, un Zolom impressionnant agonisait en silence, empalé sur le tronc. Le gigantesque serpent était dans un état proche de la mort et les nombreuses blessures sur son corps ne laissaient aucun doute sur l'arme utilisée. Chacun savait que des entailles aussi nettes et longues ne pouvaient être l'œuvre que de la légendaire Masamune. _

« C'est Sephiroth qui a fait ça ? »_ s'exclama Cloud, choqué._

_Zack fronça les sourcils. Il n'avait pas encore pu discuter du but de leur voyage avec les autres. Ils cherchaient Sephiroth oui, au moins ça confirmait que lui aussi avait survécut à Nibelheim, mais il se demandait bien pourquoi._

« Notre ennemi aurait fait ça ? » _Murmura Aeris près de lui._

« C'est une force que nous devons traiter avec respect… » _Ajouta le chien rouge. _

« Ce Sephiroth me semble quelqu'un de très fort »_ renchéri Barret._

_Zack regarda la créature mutilée tout en se demandant ce que Sephiroth avait fait pour être poursuivit ainsi. L'avait-il oublié comme Cloud ? Etait-il devenu fou comme Genesis ? Il lui fallait des réponses._

«Vous poursuivez Sephiroth, vous en parlez tous comme votre ennemi mais qu'est ce qu'il a fait pour ça ? » _demanda-t-il._

_Cloud tourna son regard d'azur sur lui et répondit d'un ton agacé._

« C'est une longue histoire mais pour résumer, il cherche à détruire le monde et certains d'entre nous ont des affaires personnelles à régler avec lui. »

« Hein ? »

_Zack était dubitatif. Détruire le monde, rien que ça ? Soit le Sephiroth qu'il avait connu était vraiment devenu fou, soit Cloud devait exagérer. Mais il sentais bien, dans le ton employé par Cloud que ce dernier détestait Sephiroth plus que tout… lui qui avait admiré le général comme un modèle de force et de bravoure._

_Cloud pressa tout le monde d'avancer en se dirigeant seul d'un pas déterminé vers la grotte de Mithril. L'endroit était abandonné depuis des années. On racontait que tous les mineurs avaient étés dévorés par les Zoloms et que depuis même les plus désespérés refusaient de travailler dans cette mine qui regorgeait pourtant du fameux minerai dont elle portait le nom._

_Les parois sculptées à coup de pioche par les mineurs semblaient refléter mille fois le peu de lumière qui pénétrait les lieux. Le mithril brillant ainsi donnait un aspect magique à l'endroit._

« La sortie n'est pas loin, suivez-moi.»

_Cloud était sûr de lui. Zack n'ajouta rien, sachant que le blond prenait le bon chemin. Lui-même était passé par cette grotte plusieurs fois pour des missions de la Shinra. Il restait prêt d'Aeris, la protégeant à chaque attaque de monstre. _

_Quand enfin ils arrivèrent à la sortie, ils trouvèrent un comité d'accueil plutôt déplaisant._

« Une seconde » _dit une voix grave à l'instant où le groupe eut les intrus en vue._

_Zack connaissait cette voix et reconnaissait bien l'homme en face de lui. Costume noir à cravate, chauve, des lunettes de soleil… Il s'agissait d'un des Turks. Comment s'appelait-il déjà ? Dure ? _

« Est-ce que par hasard tu serais… » _Commença Aeris, étonnée._

« Tu sais qui je suis ? » _interrogea l'homme en noir._

« Tu es un des Turks »_ affirma Zack. _« Dure c'est ça ? »

« … Rude.» _rectifia le Turk d'un ton sans appel._ « Et tu es le sujet qui s'est échappé. Mais nous autres Turks avons d'autres affaires à régler pour le moment. Il est dure d'expliquer ce que nous faisons.»

« Des kidnappings, non ? » _demanda Cloud qui se plaça machinalement devant Aeris comme pour la protéger._

« D'un point de vue négatif, oui. Mais ce n'est pas tout. »

_Il semblait vouloir en dire plus mais n'ajouta rien._

« Ettttttt ? Va y on t'écoute » _s'impatienta Zack._

_C'est alors qu'une voix féminine pris la parole._

« Monsieur !»

_Tout le monde leva les yeux en direction de la voix. Sur une corniche se trouvait une jeune femme en costume de Turk. Elle était blonde, les cheveux courts et Zack était certain de l'avoir déjà vu à la Shinra… non ce ne pouvait pas être celle à qui il pensait. Cette dernière avait les yeux bleus alors que la jeune femme avait les yeux marron. Mais la ressemblance était troublante._

« C'est bon Rude ! Je sais que tu n'aimes pas les longs discours, ne te force pas ! »

« …Elena, explique » _dit l'intéressé._

« Je suis la toute dernière recrue des Turks, Elena »_ se présenta la blondinette. _« Avec ce que vous avez fait à Reno, nous manquons de gens. Mais je ne vais pas m'en plaindre car c'est grâce à ça que j'ai été promue Turk. En tout cas, notre travail est de découvrir où Sephiroth se rend et de tenter de vous arrêter à chaque étape du voyage.»

_Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt quand une dernière personne entra dans la grotte. Cette fois ci, Zack ne pouvait que le reconnaitre. Il avait considéré cet homme comme un ami. Il n'avait pas changé à part ses cheveux noirs lâchés qui tombaient en cascade dans son dos._

« …Elena. Tu parles trop. »

« Tseng ! » « Mr. Tseng ! » _Dirent en même temps Zack et Elena_

_Le Wutaien fit un rare sourire en apercevant Zack. Pendant une seconde, le jeune homme cru même voir du soulagement dans les yeux du chef des Turks. Mais cette lueur disparu aussi vite qu'elle était venue et Tseng repris la parole en regardant la jeune recrue._

« Inutile de leur parler de nos ordres. »

_La nommée Elena sembla prendre ces paroles comme une sanction car cette dernière baissa la tête, n'osant plus regarder son supérieur._

« Excusez-moi… Tseng.»

« Je croyais t'avoir donné d'autres ordres. » _Renchéri ce dernier. _« Maintenant va y et n'oublie pas de déposer ton rapport. »

« Oh ! D'accord ! Dans ce cas Rude et moi, on part aux trousses de Sephiroth au port de Junon.»

_Zack du se retenir de rire. Cette fille était bien maladroite ça se voyait qu'elle était nouvelle. Tseng ne montrait aucune émotion sur son visage mais L'ancien SOLDAT sentait bien qu'il était agacé._

«… Elena. Tu ne sembles pas avoir compris. »

« Oh ! Ex… excusez-moi ! »

« Va et ne laisse pas Sephiroth s'enfuir. »

_Zack se tourna vers Aeris pour voir si elle aussi trouvait la situation amusante mais cette dernière fixait Tseng d'un air triste. Etrange, il lui semblait pourtant que la jeune femme s'entendait bien avec le Turk._

_Sur ce, Rude et Elena prirent chacun la direction de la sortie, laissant leur chef seul avec le groupe de Cloud._

_Tous restèrent silencieux jusqu'à ce que Tseng jette un œil à Aeris avant de précipitamment tourner le regard._

« Aeris… ça faisait longtemps. Tu t'es bien éloignée de la Shinra depuis que Sephiroth a refait surface. »

« Je devrais lui en être reconnaissante ? C'est ce que tu veux dire ? » _Demanda la jeune femme avec du regret dans la voix._

« …Non. »

_Il y eut un silence._

« Je ne vais pas souvent vous revoir donc fait attention à toi. » _Puis il posa ses yeux sur Zack._ « Mais je pense que tout ira bien. Ecartez-vous juste du chemin de la Shinra.»

_Et sur ces mots, il partit._

_Zack regarda sa fiancée avec interrogation. Il espérait qu'elle lui raconte tout ce qui s'était passé depuis son départ._

« Maintenant nous savons où chercher… »_ Dit Cloud à voix haute, confiant._

_Et le groupe pris le chemin de la sortie._

_Il leur fallait environ une journée de marche supplémentaire pour rejoindre Junon. Tifa proposa de camper dans une forêt à mi-chemin en évitant le Fort Condor. S'arrêter là-bas leur ferait perdre trop de temps malheureusement._

_En chemin, Zack put parler avec les autres de ce qu'il s'était passé avant qu'il arrive. Barret lui expliqua ce qu'il avait fait avec Avalanche et l'aide de Cloud. L'explosion du réacteur, la disparition de Cloud, la destruction du secteur 7 par la Shinra… Cloud refusa catégoriquement que Tifa et Aeris raconte ce qui s'était passé durant son absence d'Avalanche. Et aux joues rouges de ce dernier (et au fou rire des demoiselles présentes), Zack devina que son pauvre ami avait dû vivre une expérience des plus humiliante._

_La suite du récit fut contée par Aeris, Tifa et Nanaki, Cloud semblant ne pas vouloir trop adresser la parole à Zack._

_Aeris avait été enlevée chez elle par Tseng en voulant sauver la petite Marlène. Cloud et les autres avaient dû escalader le pilier central de Midgar pour aller la sauver dans les locaux de la compagnie. C'est là qu'ils avaient fait la connaissance du chien rouge dans les labos de Hojo. Mais ils furent capturés à leur tour juste après avoir sauvé la jeune femme. Etrangement, leur salut vint de Sephiroth qui avait pénétré par effraction dans l'immeuble pour en faire sortir la tête d'une entité connue sous le nom de Jenova, faisant un carnage et tuant le président de la Shinra au passage. Maintenant, le président était Rufus Shinra qui avait déclaré vouloir régner par la peur et non par l'argent comme feu son père._

_A la fin du récit, Zack avait du mal à croire que tout ça était arrivé en si peu de temps… Mais ça expliquait aussi le ressentiment d'Aeris envers Tseng._

_Il faisait presque nuit à présent et la foret était en vue. Mais Zack se sentait très bizarre. Son aile était complétement engourdie et pleine de fourmi. C'était très désagréable. Tifa le remarqua et lui demanda :_

« Ça va pas ? »

« C'est cette maudite aile ! »_ grogna le jeune homme._ « J'ai plein de fourmi dedant. Dit tu ne veux pas enlever le bandage que je puisse la faire travailler un peu ? Ça devient insupportable ! »

« D'accord. Il n'y a personne dans les environs. Tu pourrais partir en éclaireur vers la forêt comme ça… On te rejoindra » _répondit-elle en tirant sur le nœud du bandage qui se défit aussitôt, libérant la magnifique aile blanche de ses liens._

« M***e ! J'ai horreur d'avoir des fourmis ! » _Aeris le regarda faire des mouvements, apparemment douloureux, avec son aile, envoyant des plumes blanches dans tous les sens._

_Quand enfin il fut prêt à s'envoler, il jeta un regard inquiet à Aeris qui le rassura, souriante._

« T'en fait pas pour moi, je ne suis pas seule. Allez envole toi !»

_Il ne se fit pas prier deux fois et décolla avec la grâce d'un ange. La vitesse, l'air sur son visage. C'était aussi grisant que de faire de la moto. Il adorait ça… La forêt n'était pas loin. Il aurait donc le temps de trouver l'endroit idéal pour camper. L'idée de partager sa tente avec Aeris pendant la nuit le faisait sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Il n'avait pas de tente personnelle donc il espérait que cette dernière accepterait._

_Mais une surprise de taille l'attendant à l'atterrissage. Une jeune fille sortie d'un buisson au moment même où il se posait, et tous deux se rentrèrent dedans avec fracas._

« Aieuh ! Mais fait attention grosse brute ! » _Fit une voix aigu._

_Zack se releva en même temps que la propriétaire de la voix et tous deux se dévisagèrent avant de crier :_

« Mais c'est toi ? »

« Tu es le méchant qui me piquait mes trésors ! »

« Et toi la gamine qui arrêtait pas de me spammer ! Mais que fais-tu ici ?» _demanda Zack, surpris de rencontrer encore une vieille connaissance._

_Elle avait grandi depuis, certes mais on n'oubliait pas une gamine aussi agaçante qu'elle. Toujours aussi pleine d'assurance, elle se tenait face à lui, ses yeux violets semblant le défier d'approcher. _

« Hey hey ! Mission secrète pour Wutaï ! La grande ninja Youffie Kisaragi n'a rien à dire à un SOLDAT comme toi! »

_Elle l'agaçait déjà…_

« J'ai pas de temps à perdre princesse… » _Dit-il d'un ton las._

_La famille Kisaragi était celle des empereurs du Wutaï, tout le monde le savait. Elle était bien imprudente de dire son nom comme ça. Il aurait dû se douter qu'une enfant capricieuse comme ça ne pouvait être qu'une princesse._

_Il tourna le dos à la gamine. Franchement quel âge avait-elle ? Quatorze ? Quinze ans ?_

« Hey attend ! On ne va pas en rester là ! Tu m'as bousculée ! Je veux un combat !»

« Pas question… » _Répondit simplement le jeune homme, continua son chemin._

« Ah ! Tu as peur c'est ça ? Tu sais que tu ne gagneras jamais contre moi ! »

« J'ai l'impression que c'est plutôt toi qui a peur d'être toute seule. »

« Même pas vrai d'abord ! Vas-y Angeman ! Prépare ton arme ! »

« Angeman ? » _Zack commençait à perdre patience._

« Ben oui tu as une aile toute blanche comme les anges ! Allezzzz ! Reviens ! »

_Zack ne se retourna pas, espérant qu'elle partirait. Mais…_

« Si c'est comme ça je reste avec toi ! »

_Il se retourna enfin, juste au moment où la jeune fille allait fouiller une de ses poches._

« Mais je t'ai pas invité ! »

_C'est à cet instant que les autres arrivèrent…_

**Note de l'auteur :**

Salut tout le monde !  
Pfiou ! Un chapitre long et plein de retrouvailles, ce qui explique son nom. Zack retrouve plein de personnes qu'il a rencontrées dont notre petite spameuse préféré. J'attendais depuis un moment de faire la blague du chocobo. Avouez que vous avez rie vous aussi héhé !... ou pas. Comme vous le voyez, l'histoire initiale n'a pas trop été chamboulée par le fait que Zack ait survécu mais des surprises restent à venir.

Pour le fait que Zack trouve que Elena ressemble à quelqu'un, ce n'est pas une erreur mais une référence au fait que dans le jeu Before Crisis, un des personnages jouables n'est autre que la sœur ainée de Elena. A part ça pas grand-chose, je suis désolée d'avoir mis autant de temps pour écrire mais que voulez vous… j'ai une vie maintenant ^^

En attendant le chapitre 13, voici les remerciements !  
- Merci à Melior, toujours là pour m'envoyer une review  
- Merci à mes nouveaux lecteurs, revieweurs et ceux qui m'ont ajouté à leurs favoris  
- Merci à Seoban qui est toujours là et que j'adore  
- Merci à mon chéri qui est toujours là pour moi.

A la prochaine !


End file.
